Jamais deux sans trois
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Les deux copines de Scott avaient un point commun : elles étaient nouvelles au lycée. Les deux. L'adage ne dit-il pas "Jamais deux sans trois" ? Qu'arrivera-t-il si la nouvelle élève s'avère être UN nouvel élève appelé Theo Raeken ? (fic humour ! Sceo et Stackson !) "- Scott non ! - Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois Stiles... - J'ai dit non ! Je te connais !"
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Me voici partit pour un format ultra-court ;) Un trip comme ça... Très orienté humour ! Mais vraiment très ! UA sans loup-garou et je commence en dernière année de lycée mais avec les caractères de la première saison ;)

Sinon, concernant les ship, un gros trip sorti de nulle part : Scott/Theo en majeur et Stiles/Jackson en secondaire !

J'espère que cette histoire vous amusera autant qu'elle m'éclate à l'écrire XD

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

Scott regardait l'intérieur de son casier avec un profond désespoir. Pourtant celui-ci ne contenait rien de plus que ses livres de cours habituelles et les auto-collants de ses groupes de musiques préférés !

\- Fais pas cette tête mon pote, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence ! s'exclama joyeusement Stiles en lui enlaçant les épaules.

\- Kira m'a quitté, se justifia Scott en soupirant profondément. Je commence ma dernière année sans copine…

\- Elle a déménagé, c'est pas comme si tu t'étais fait larguer pour un autre, râla Stiles. Dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire !

\- Comment ?

\- T'as déjà eu deux nanas, Allison et Kira ! Je dois te rappeler qui, ici, n'a jamais eu de petite copine ? Qui est en dernière année et encore vierge ?!

Un jeune première année se tourna à l'éclat de voix du jeune homme et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, bouche béante.

\- Tu veux ma photo ? aboya l'hyperactif. Dégage !

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ? A quoi ça sert d'être en dernière année si on ne peut pas martyriser les premières ?

Scott leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant et ferma enfin son casier après avoir récupéré son livre de cours.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, dit-il tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. Ça pourrait être pire !

\- Tu vois ! Et avec un peu de chance, il y aura encore une petite nouvelle juste pour toi, lâcha Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Scott marcha rêveusement vers la salle de classe et s'installa à sa place en s'imaginant à quoi ressemblerait la fille de ses rêves, celle qui allait être présentée au début du cours car nouvelle à Beacon Hills… Allait-elle être une magnifique latine à la crinière ténébreuse ou une irlandaise aux bouclettes rousses et à la peau lactée ? Scott n'était pas difficile en matière de fille, en tout cas en matière de physique féminin. Ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était le caractère qu'elle allait avoir. Il songea à ce qu'il aimait tandis que le cours commençait. Il appréciait les filles un peu timides mais pas trop, comme Kira, et celles qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient, comme Allison. Si la nouvelle pouvait aimer le lacrosse ce serait mieux bien évidemment ! Et il fallait qu'elle apprécie les animaux, comme lui qui se destinait à être vétérinaire…

Une jolie fille, châtain peut-être, avec les yeux bleus et un joli sourire. Une fille qui comme lui ne parlerait pas beaucoup et avec qui il pourrait passer ses soirées blotti l'un contre l'autre...

\- McCall ! hurla le Coach Finstock à deux centimètres de son visage, brisant la bulle de rêve de Scott.

Scott se redressa vivement.

\- Coach !

\- Ça fait trois fois que je vous appelle McCall ! Même ma grand mère est moins sourde que vous et pourtant elle morte !

\- Pardon M'sieur ! Vous disiez M'sieur ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Son meilleur ami Stiles utilisait le sarcasme comme défense, lui avait toujours préféré le sourire. Et ça fonctionnait ! Même si on le prenait pour un idiot à cause de ça mais il s'en fichait. La confrontation n'avait jamais été son truc.

Le coach le regarda, leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, insulta son intelligence une énième fois depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée avant de revenir à son bureau. Scott en profita pour se tourner vers Stiles et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stiles qui lui faisait les gros yeux pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, son meilleur ami fit de grands gestes étranges avec les mains et les bras, se calmant brusquement à chaque fois que le coach Finstock se retournait pour regarder sa classe et l'hyperactif en particulier, avec toute la lassitude dont il était capable.

Scott haussa les épaules d'incompréhension. Stiles continua ses mouvements bizarres.

\- A côté de toi, andouille ! chuchota Stiles, excédé.

Scott se tourna vers la place qui était encore vide lorsqu'il s'était installé et tomba sur... Un élève. Qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un nouveau donc. Pas une nouvelle, mais un nouveau.

Scott revint à Stiles.

\- Non non non ! paniqua son ami. Tu ne vas quand même pas...

\- Non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? s'offusqua le latino.

\- Ouais bah avec toi je me méfie parfois. Question plan foireux t'es pas mal quand même !

\- Mais c'est un gars ! répliqua Scott en écartant les bras avec impuissance.

\- Sans rire McCall, je crois que personne ne s'en était aperçue avant vous, fit remarquer Finstock tout haut ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la salle. Maintenez vous la fermez et vous écoutez tous les deux !

Scott et Stiles se ratatinèrent dans leur chaise et décidèrent de suivre le cours. Plus ou moins. Plutôt moins que plus concernant Scott. Régulièrement, il jetait des regard au nouveau, s'en voulant de l'avoir mis au centre d'une moquerie par sa maladresse. Mais bizarrement, le nouveau ne semblait pas en colère, ni fâché, ni même ennuyé. Un coude sur la table et le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, il regardait le coach avec un sourire en coin tout à fait... Adorable ?

Scott se pencha vers Stiles qui approcha la tête à son tour.

\- Dis, je suis toujours la fille sexy d'après toi ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Depuis que t'es le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse ? Carrément ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Scott se releva avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres et observa un peu plus le nouveau. Nouveau qui était un gars.

Scott n'avait jamais été intéressé par les gars jusque-là, et ce malgré tout ce que le lycée pouvait dire sur sa relation avec Stiles. Mais le nouveau ? Il était plutôt mignon maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il avait de jolies yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec amusement, un sourire craquant et puis il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour avoir presque implicitement remis en doute sa virilité quelques minutes auparavant.

Scott reçut soudainement un coup à l'arrière de la tête qui le fit sursauter brusquement et se lever au milieu de la classe.

\- Quoi encore McCall ? gronda le coach.

\- Laissez tomber prof, c'est juste une nouvelle connerie des deux débiles, soupira Jackson avec exaspération.

\- Encore une comme ça et je vous vire de mon cours Bilinski et McCall, les menaça Finstock en les pointant du doigts.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! se récria Stiles.

\- Et je rajoute une colle !

Stiles ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répliquer mais sous le regard noir du coach il finit par se retenir et s'avachit en boudant sur sa table. Scott se frotta l'arrière du crâne, ayant hâte de voir arriver la fin du cours pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda le latino alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble de la salle de cours.

\- J'ai vu ton regard. Ne mens pas, je l'ai vu ! Et je te le dis tout de suite, c'est non ! Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, contesta Scott en secouant la tête.

\- C'est ça, paye-toi aussi ma tête pendant que tu y es ! C'est non, tu m'entends ? Non !

\- Je veux juste faire connaissance ! D'ailleurs... Hey ! appela soudain Scott alors que le nouveau sortait à son tour de la salle.

Le brun n'entendit pas son ami soupirer « j'avais dit non ! » derrière-lui avant de s'engueuler avec Jackson.

\- Salut, moi c'est Scott McCall.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, opina le nouvel élève. Theo Raeken.

\- Tu as quel cours après ? Tu veux que je te montre où est ta salle ? proposa Scott avec bonne humeur.

\- Anglais et je te suis.

\- Cool ! Moi aussi.

\- Et moi aussi mais ça vous vous en foutez, bougonna Stiles derrière eux en les suivant.

.

A suivre...

.

Je sais pas trop où ça va aller, mais ça va y aller. J'espère que ça vous a plu X)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite ! Toujours aussi nawak hein X) Mais je m'amuse bien ! J'espère que vous aussi XD

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

\- J'en ai marre, je veux une copine, gémit Stiles en frappant son front contre la porte en acier de son casier.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Scott dont l'esprit n'était pas tout à fait là.

\- C'est une blague Scotty ?

\- Hein ?

\- Oh bordel, t'es parti où là ? C'est moi qui prend de l'Adderall et qui décolle, pas toi !

\- Il est sympa le nouveau non ? demanda Scott en déverrouillant son casier.

Il ouvrit son sac, reposa ses livres, en prit d'autres et réalisa seulement le silence de son meilleur ami. Il se tourna vers lui et découvrit son visage choqué, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

\- Non ! J'ai pas dis ça comme ça ! contesta Scott.

\- Oh putain tu m'as fait peur mon pote, expira bruyamment Stiles en se cognant le dos à son casier, une main sur le cœur. J'ai cru que tu... Enfin qu'il... Que t'allais lui sauter dessus en fait !

\- T'es malade ! répliqua Scott mais pas trop violemment. Juste... Ce serait sympa d'agrandir un peu nos connaissances, non ?

\- La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, c'était avec Allison et depuis je me tape deux fois plus commentaires de la part de ce crétin de Jackson !

\- Le crétin t'emmerde Stilinski, gronda le blond en passant à côté d'eux. Moi au moins mes parents n'ont pas à craindre de perdre leur baraque.

\- Va te faire foutre Jackson, moi je ne suis pas juste un faire-valoir pour mes parents, mon père m'aime ! répliqua hargneusement l'hyperactif.

Le couloir crépita d'une tension palpable entre les deux garçons tandis qu'un lourd silence s'abattait sur l'ensemble des présents. La mâchoire de Jackson frémit et son poings se resserra sur la lanière de son sac. Tout le monde attendait la prochaine répartie, celle qui allait mettre le pauvre remplaçant au lacrosse à terre face au co-capitaine de l'équipe que tout le monde admirait.

Il n'y en eut pas.

Jackson partit sans rien dire.

\- T'as merdé mec, souffla Scott avec tristesse.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, grimaça Stiles en bourrant rageusement son sac de livres. Et on parlait de ton Theo à la base, pas de l'handicapé sentimental !

\- Ce n'est pas mon Theo, soupira Scott.

Il manquait peut-être un peu d'exaspération dans ce soupir tandis que le côté rêveur était lui trop présent.

\- Mais ça le deviendra... Depuis quand t'es gay, merde ?

\- Je le suis pas, répondit Scott en roulant des yeux.

\- Y a Theo qui te mate au bout du couloir...

Le latino tourna aussitôt la tête mais ne rencontra qu'un groupe d'élève qui riaient plus loin. Il chercha bien pourtant mais pas moyen de trouver le château au sourire malicieux.

\- Pas gay hein, se moqua Stiles en croisant les bras. Et pas intéressé non plus tant que tu y es ?

\- Il est... Plutôt mignon, non ? Tu sais qu'il a un chaton chez lui ?

\- Ah bah s'il a un chaton en plus ! railla Stiles. Tiens, voilà ton nouveau grand amour qui arrive.

\- Une fois mais pas deux Stiles ! Je ne suis pas aussi idiot. Et ouais, peut-être bien que Theo m'intéresse, mais juste comme...

\- Hey, les salua ledit Theo en s'approchant d'eux.

Scott se figea, rit bêtement et se mit à rougir sous les yeux consternés de son meilleur ami.

\- Je crois que vous connaissez le type blond de la classe d'éco, celui qui se croit drôle ?

\- Jackson ? Quoi ? Il est en train de dire à tout le monde à quel point je suis pauvre, nul et misérable ? râla Stiles. Rien de nouveau là-dedans...

\- Non, je l'ai juste croisé en sortant des toilettes du deuxième étage. Il était seul et ne paraissait vraiment pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? demanda l'hyperactif qui gigota avec malaise.

\- Il n'a pas les autres gars de l'équipe avec lui ? s'inquiéta Scott.

\- Non, il était vraiment seul. Il donnait l'impression d'être malade.

Scott envoya un regard furieux et culpabilisant à Stiles qui tenta de l'ignorer. Scott lui donna un coup de coude en fronçant les sourcils et Stiles grommela des injures avant de s'en aller à longues enjambées nerveuses.

\- Merci de nous avoir prévenu, dit Scott en regardant Theo avec douceur.

\- De rien. Alors comme ça, je te plais ? demanda le châtain en utilisant son sourire en coin qui rendait les jambes de Scott toute flagada.

La rentrée datait d'une poignée de jours déjà mais l'étrange émotion que Scott ressentait en voyant le nouveau ne s'arrangeait pas. C'était l'impression d'être la bête traquée par le tigre à dent de sabre au fond de la forêt ou le lapin devant les phares d'une voiture mais où la voiture en question serait une Porsche à la ligne féline. Il voyait dans les yeux de Théo l'assurance qu'il allait passer à la casserole et ça l'inquiétait un petit peu quand même.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, finit par répondre Scott quand il récupéra l'usage de sa langue.

Theo le scruta de son regard inquisiteur sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Scott commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi parfois il énervait les gens... Même si là il n'était pas énervé. Plutôt flagada. Il n'était toujours pas remis de la question de Theo en fait.

\- Moi je suis bisexuel, annonça le nouveau en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

\- Chouette.

Scott sourit et se retourna pour claquer la porte de son casier. Il s'y reprit à trois fois. Il entendait la respiration posée de Theo derrière lui et pouvait presque deviner son souffle dans nuque.

Stiles avait peut-être eu raison en fin de compte. Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. Comme toujours quand c'était lui qui les faisait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains ainsi qu'une bonne inspiration, Scott fit volte-face pour exprimer un clair refus à Theo quant à autres chose que de l'amitié entre eux et... Et tomba sur du rien. Du vide. Du plus de Theo. Il était parti. Peut-être parce que la sonnerie de l'interclasse retentissait depuis une bonne minute déjà...

Scott se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à affronter le nouveau et en même temps, il avait un goût d'inachevé dans le bouche. Et sur les lèvres.

Il mit son sac de cours sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la salle de mathématique, récupérant un Stiles dans un état inquiétant. Il était particulièrement blanc, blême même.

\- Ça va Stiles ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait côte à côte dans la salle de classe.

\- J'ai dû faire un câlin à Jackson pour le consoler, fit l'hyperactif avec une voix éteinte et un regard hanté. Et toi ?

\- J'ai envisagé qu'un mec m'embrasse... Et que ça pourrait me plaire...

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avec le même désespoir dans les yeux avant que leur deux front ne heurtent en brutalement et même temps la table devant eux.

.

A suivre...

.

Z'imaginez même pas à quel point je m'éclate avec cette histoire en fait XD J'espère que ça se ressent ! (et je pense que oui).


	3. Chapter 3

Hop hop, voici le troisième chapitre ! Je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à vous faire rire ;)

Pour ce qui est de la publication, pas d'inquiétude ! A priori je vais tranquillement pouvoir tenir le rythme de 1 par jour jusqu'à la fin XD (qui sera je sais pas quand... J'ai déjà les trois chapitres suivants d'écrits alors bon... Et mine de rien l'histoire avance !)

Bonne lecture !

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

\- Theo m'a embrassé.

Stiles s'étouffa avec ses frites à l'annonce de Scott. Il dut avaler une longue gorgée d'eau pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau pendant que son ami lui tapotait le dos.

\- Ça va pas de m'annoncer des trucs pareils comme ça ? haleta Stiles d'une voix sifflante. Prépare le terrain au moins ! Vas-y doucement !

\- Et je fais ça comment ?

\- Je sais pas moi ! Tu commences pas dire que t'as croisé Theo, que vous vous êtes dit des trucs, qu'il s'est passé d'autres trucs après et que de fils en aiguille...

\- … Il m'a fait un truc ?

\- Ok, j'abandonne... grimaça Stiles avant de recommencer à manger. Donc, tu as embrassé de façon pas du tout homosexuelle le nouveau venu du lycée ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça !

\- Quoi ? Tu admets que c'est quand même louche que tu zyeutes sur un mec d'un coup sans être gay ou au moins bi ?

\- Non ! s'offusqua Scott sans pour autant oser regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Juste... C'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé...

\- Je comprends pas là... Vous vous êtes embrassés oui ou non ?

Scott regarda son... Sa... Le truc dans son assiette avec un intérêt soudain. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte ! Du tout ! Juste, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser...

\- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça ch... Ah ! Ah. Aaaaah ! comprit enfin Stiles en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Mais... Heu... Ça s'est passé comment ? Il t'est tombé dessus par hasard et par hasard vos lèvres se sont collées l'une à l'autre, ou il t'a collé contre un vestiaire et visité la glotte sans te demander ton avis ?

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi ! C'est la deuxième proposition c'est ça ? Et il a mis ses sales pattes là où il fallait pas ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- T'aurais aimé ?

\- Stiles ! s'offusqua Scott avec une véhémence toute relative. Et il ne m'a pas collé contre un vestiaires !

\- C'est vrai. J'ai préféré le coincer dans les toilettes, annonça Theo en passant à côté d'eux, son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres. C'est plus discret et on y est plus tranquille.

Stiles ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche à la recherche d'une réplique percutante puis, n'en trouvant pas, il se tourna vers Scott qui jouait avec sa nourriture. Un Scotty dont les joues étaient bien plus rouges que d'habitude. A côté d'un Theo qui avait l'air très fier de lui. Les déductions logiques ça connaissaient Stiles et celle-ci n'était pas spécialement compliquée.

\- Celle du deuxième ou celle du troisième ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Stiles ! s'écria Scott.

\- Je veux juste savoir lesquels je dois éviter désormais ! J'aimerais pas ouvrir la porte et vous découvrir en train de... Ou de... Enfin vous voyez quoi ! s'emporta son ami en agitant les bras.

Scott était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Même quand il avait dû faire un bowling avec Allison, Jackson et Lydia alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas jouer, il n'avait pas eu aussi honte. Même quand sa mère l'avait surpris pour la première alors qu'il se masturbait dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas eu si honte ! Même quand il s'était ridiculisé chez les Yukimura durant le repas de rencontre avec la famille de Kira, il n'avait pas... Bref, vous voyez le topo. Scott était mortifié.

\- On en est pas là ! finit-il par dire avec un sourire tremblant d'inquiétude et d'angoisse à demi-dissimulées.

\- C'est vrai... admit Theo avec une moue déçue. Mais on va dire que je pose une option sur celle du troisième ! Pour parer à toutes éventualités...

Theo fit un clin d'œil à Scott et reprit son plateau ainsi que son chemin, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes hommes aussi expressifs que des statues.

\- Il a dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit ? demanda Stiles.

\- Je crois.

\- Tu crois.

\- Je pense.

\- Tu penses ?! Scott ! Ce mec vient de dire qu'il comptait coucher avec toi ! Dans les toilettes du lycée ! explosa l'hyperactif.

\- Il a pas forcément parlé de coucher... remarqua Scott d'une petite voix en triturant la tambouille dans son assiette.

Le silence qui suivit son affirmation inquiéta le latino, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il devait mettre « silence » et « Stiles » dans la même phrase. Il releva lentement les yeux et tomba sur les pupilles brillantes et les joues rouges de son meilleur ami qui le regardait comme le messie.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il parlait de te... De faire une... Une fellation ? bégaya Stiles qui avait complètement oublié son repas.

\- Bah... Peut-être ? Ou autre chose... Mais... C'est pas si important, si ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Scott, mon pote, je t'adore et tout mais... Je te rappelle que JE SUIS PUTAIN DE VIERGE ! hurla Stiles au beau milieu de la cantine. Bien sûr que c'est important !

Scott enfouit vivement son visage dans ses mains. Finalement, il venait de changer de pire honte de sa vie.

Stiles de son côté se mit à rougir davantage en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire - crier - et le soudain silence qui se faisait entendre dans toute la cantine.

\- Permets-moi de te détromper Stilinski, tout le monde s'en branle que tu sois encore vierge à presque dix-huit ans, lâcha Jackson au beau milieu du silence étouffant. Même si c'est quand même carrément la honte, continua-t-il tout de même l'air de rien.

Quelques gloussements amusés et ricanements moqueurs retentirent dans la cafétéria.

\- Tu veux que je dise à tout le monde ce qu'est vraiment la honte ? menaça Stiles en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux alors que ses joues chauffaient sous le coup de l'humiliation et de la colère. Ça comprend un Whittemore et un moment émouvant dans des toilettes ! Je dois préciser ou c'est pas la peine ?

\- Ta gueule Stilinski, gronda Jackson d'une voix caverneuse en frappant la table de son poing.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, railla Stiles en se rasseyant, fier d'avoir remis le blond à sa place.

Et puis il tomba sur le regard de Scott. S'il en croyait les pupilles noires, il venait de noyer un sac de chiots et d'assassiner une famille entière de chatons, le tout pour en faire un sacrifice à Belzébuth.

\- Il m'a cherché ! se défendit Stiles.

\- Il vient de partir de la cantine. Seul. Et ses amis se moquaient de lui.

\- Et c'est mon problème ?

Le massacre des bébés phoques venaient aussi d'être ajouté à son actif apparemment. Sous peu il allait être rendu coupable de l'extinction des dinosaures !

\- En quoi c'est de ma faute s'il m'a trouvé en pleine crise de panique ! mentit-il en hurlant à nouveau. Je lui ai pas demandé de me filer un coup de main moi ! Et je sais même pas pourquoi il est pas allé s'en vanter partout !

Le réfectoire reprenait lentement vie au son des conversation tandis que Stiles reprenait son repas avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Merci pour lui, souffla Scott en lui sortant son sourire le plus sincère.

\- Mouais... Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça moi... Je me suis ridiculisé deux fois ! Deux ! Et pour ce connard de Whittemore qui adore nous humilier !

\- Je sais mais... Il n'a pas besoin de ça... Avec sa famille...

\- T'es trop gentil Scotty, maugréa Stiles.

\- Tu l'es aussi. Quand tu veux.

\- Yeurk... grimaça l'hyperactif. Passons à autre chose. Dis-moi plutôt, c'est quand que tu couches avec Theo alors ?

Ce fut au tour de Scott de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture - une compote au cas particulier.

.

A suivre...

.

Quand je disais que les choses avançaient XD


	4. Chapter 4

Pour information je dispose d'un compte FB au nom très original de Zephire Bleue si vous voulez causer ou juste avoir les futurs projets fanfic (ou en proposer) ;)

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

\- Stiles appelle Scotty, Stiles appelle Scotty ! Le vaisseau est prié de retourner sur terre et rapidement s'il ne veut pas que je lui foute un coup de pied au cul ! Ou que j'annonce à toute la classe que son capitaine s'est fait baiser dans les toilettes du troisième...

Scott, qui jusque là regardait rêveusement le tableau noir de son cours de chimie, sursauta et renversa la moitié des fioles - heureusement vide - présentes devant lui. Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre dans la salle de classe.

\- Monsieur McCall, à l'avenir essayer de ne pas distraire vos camarades avec votre stupidité, lança Harris d'une voix mielleuse dégoulinante de sarcasme. Ils ont déjà bien assez de mal comme cela à suivre des instructions simples...

\- Oui M'sieur ! s'empressa de répondre Scott en redressant les fioles et tubes à essai qui s'échinèrent à retomber au minimum une seconde fois dans une tintement fracassant de verrerie avant d'accepter de rester en place.

A côté de Scott, Stiles se frottait le visage pour cacher sa honte.

« Non, cette personne n'est pas mon ami ! Je ne la connais même pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est à côté de moi. Où suis-je d'ailleurs ?» semblait-il vouloir dire par sa gestuelle.

L'instant comique ne dura cependant pas très longtemps pour la classe, Harris se faisant un plaisir de couper court à la bonne humeur qui avait eu le mauvais goût de s'installer durant son cours.

\- Tu sais, je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous l'avez fait, chuchota Stiles tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur manipulation chimique.

Scott rougit furieusement.

\- On a... On ne l'a pas fait, dit-il finalement.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as la tête de celui qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air ? A croire qu'il t'a fait une... Il t'en a fait une, conclu gravement Stiles avec de l'envie dans les yeux.

\- Stiles ! contesta Scott dans un fort chuchotement alors que ses oreilles devenaient d'un magnifique vermillon. On a rien fait d'autre que... Que s'embrasser...

\- Et tu comptes faire croire ça à qui ? A moi ? C'est raté ! Allez, soit sympa, dis-moi la vérité ! Il t'en a fait une ?

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Je te dis que si !

\- Je le saurais s'il m'en avait fait une et ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Et quelle est cette chose que cette personne devait vous faire McCall ? demanda soudainement Harris en s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur leur paillasse. Je suis sûr que cela intéresse toute la classe. Peut-être même que vous me ferez profiter de cette chose à votre tour ?

Scott se redressa, sourit et ne bougea plus. A ses côtés, Stiles était lui aussi mode bug et clignait furieusement des yeux, le visage un peu vert.

\- Puisque vous refusez de nous faire partager votre petite conversation, vous viendrez me raconter tout ça ce soir, en colle.

Harris s'éloigna sous les regards horrifiés de des garçons.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, avoua Stiles. J'ai imaginé un truc absolument horrible... Et toi ?

\- Pire encore.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Stiles ?

\- Ouais ?

\- On ne parle plus de « ça ». Jamais !

\- Vendu, accepta avec soulagement l'hyperactif. Il n'empêche que... T'as envie de le faire avec Theo.

\- Stiles, gémit Scott avec désespoir.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises ce que t'as avec les nouveaux. Hey mais... ! Attends, quand on s'est rencontré, c'était moi le nouveau de la classe !

Stiles regarda Scott de travers en se reculant légèrement tandis que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu délires mon pote... Et on avait neuf ans !

\- Ouais, peut-être, admit facilement Stiles en se rasseyant normalement.

\- Et toi et Jackson, ça se passe comment ?

\- Y a rien entre moi et Jackson ! s'écria l'hyperactif.

\- J'espère bien ! renifla le blond avec dédain.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous avoir tous les trois pour une double colle ce soir, indiqua Harris avec un rictus sadique. D'autres volontaires ?

Toute la classe se tut et piqua du nez sur sa paillasse. Ou presque.

\- Pourquoi votre main est-elle levée Monsieur Raeken ?

\- Parce que je suis volontaire, sourit le nouveau.

Harris observa le jeune homme plusieurs secondes sans réagir avant de se tourner vers son couple d'élèves martyrs favoris qui regardait le nouveau avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Moi qui croyais avoir déjà touché le fond de la stupidité avec certains, remarqua distraitement Harris. Très bien, nous aurons donc quatre collés avec moi ce soir !

Scott retourna à son expérience en essayant d'être un peu plus sérieux mais il rapidement s'agita avec nervosité sur son siège. Il sentait le regard de Theo dirigé vers lui, vers sa nuque, vers cette endroit où il savait avoir une marque. Un suçon. Que Theo lui avait fait dans les toilettes après l'avoir embrassé au point de lui couper le souffle et les jambes.

\- Après la folle de l'arc et la dingue des renards, maintenant tu tapes dans le masochiste, murmura Stiles. Y a pas dire, tu as des goûts particuliers Scotty...

\- Je crois qu'il va me sauter dessus, avoua son ami avec un fond d'inquiétude.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire que t'en as pas envie ?

\- J'en sais rien... J'en ai envie tu crois ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est ton crush pas le mien !

\- Theo n'est pas mon crush !

\- Je croyais qu'on avait enfin dépassé ce stade ? Tu es bi Scotty, ou plutôt pan, ou plutôt nouveau-sexuel.

\- C'est glauque mec...

\- C'est ta sexualité, pas la mienne.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, coupant court à leur conversation. Scott rangea lentement ses affaires, se posant des questions sur lui-même et Theo. Mais surtout sur lui-même. Il avançait lentement en direction de son casier pendant que Stiles discourait tout seul sur la sexualité des nouveaux-sexuels, quand Theo passa à côté de lui et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Moi j'en ai assez envie pour deux. Vivement ce soir.

Scott se statufia sur place.

\- Bah...

\- Scotty ?

\- Bah...

\- Hé merde... On l'a perdu, soupira Stiles en passant une main devant les yeux de son ami. Raeken tu fais chier ! C'est pas toi qui vas devoir t'occuper de lui pour le reste de la journée ! Allez on avance mon pote, une jambe après l'autre.

.

A suivre...

.

Je trouve que ça lui va bien à Theo les phrases cash X)


	5. Chapter 5

Je pense que ce chapitre va en faire baver plus d'une ;)

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

Scott sortit de la douche, une serviette attachée autour de ses reins et une autre autour de son cou. Il alla tranquillement rejoindre son ami au fond des vestiaires tout en essuyant ses cheveux encore gorgés d'humidité. Stiles était assis sur son banc devant son casier. Vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, il regardait rêveusement le vide devant lui.

\- Stiles ? s'étonna le latino devant l'air absent de son ami.

\- Scott, tu trouves que Jackson est bien foutu ?

Scott fronça les sourcils, suivit la direction du regard de son ami et découvrit le blonc qui discutait avec Danny. Scott s'apprêtait à détailler le corps de l'autre co-capitaine des yeux pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question quand Theo, tout juste sorti de la douche, portant lui aussi une unique serviette, des gouttes d'eau dévalant son corps, passa derrière Jackson. Scott ravala difficilement sa salive. Sa gorge était soudainement très sèche.

Theo avec les cheveux dans tous les sens suite à un rapide coup de serviette passé dessus. Rien de sa silhouette n'était caché ou presque et Scott se surprit à suivre certaines gouttes d'eau du regard, celles qui longeaient les flancs pour ensuite se glisser dans le pli de l'aine et disparaître sous le tissu éponge... Ou encore ces autres gouttes qui redessinaient ses abdominaux et pénétraient dans son nombril ou suivaient la ligne de poil brune en dessous...

\- Dans deux minutes tu bandes et te payes la honte de ta vie, le prévint négligemment Stiles.

Scott se retourna brusquement et blanchit.

\- Oh merde, je crois que c'est trop tard, gémit le latino en s'asseyant aussitôt.

\- Waow ! Rapide gars !

\- Tu peux parler. Regard ton propre junior !

Stiles baissa les yeux, rougit et se courba en avant, comme son ami, dans l'espoir de masquer un minimum son état.

\- Attend une seconde... Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au mec ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi qui aurais le droit ? Moi aussi je peux avoir des plans foireux quand je veux !

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Scott regarda son ami avec incompréhension et celui-ci se mit à rougir.

\- Laisse tomber... Alors, ça avance comment avec ton nouveau ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon nouveau, protesta Scott.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ?

\- Comment ça encore ? Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de coucher avec lui un jour ?

Stiles lança son regard le plus basé à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci eut la décence de paraître gêné et se frotta la nuque d'une main.

\- Non on a pas encore... Je le sens pas... Mais on a déjà... Ou plutôt je lui ai déjà... Tu vois quoi...

\- Non, là je vois pas, fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais le truc que... Qu'on pensait qu'il allait me faire dans... Dans les toilettes ?

\- Il te l'a fait ?

\- Je lui ai fait.

\- Tu lui as fait...

\- Tu sais que c'est flippant quand tu répètes ce que je dis comme ça ?

\- Hey ! C'est pas non plus comme si... Oh putain ! Tu lui as fait ! s'écria Stiles en se levant après avoir enfin compris. C'est toi qui lui as fait !

\- C'est moi qui lui ai fait, gémit Scott en mettant sa tête dans ses mains avec désespoir.

\- C'était bien au moins ? demanda l'hyperactif avec deux secondes de silence.

\- Stiles !

\- C'est juste pour savoir ! Par curiosité scientifique. Plus ou moins...

\- C'était... Étrange. Mais j'ai pas détesté. Je crois même que j'ai aimé, lui confia Scott en regardant son ami par en-dessous avec une expression de surprise choquée.

\- Je pense qu'on peut clairement dire que t'es foutu mon pote !

\- M'en parle pas... Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Avec Jackson ?

\- Quoi avec Jackson ?

\- Stiles !

\- Soit plus précis dans tes questions !

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous après notre colle à quatre !

Stiles utilisa l'excuse de s'essuyer les cheveux pour enfouir sa tête dans sa serviette et ne pas répondre. Scott fut particulièrement surpris par ce silence. Ce n'était pas si fréquent que Stiles soit gêné par un sujet au point de ne rien dire !

Son meilleur ami commença à s'habiller, toujours sans répondre, alors Scott en fit de même après avoir constaté la redescente de son excitation.

\- Tu savais que Jackson avait... Qu'il n'était pas... Qu'il...

\- Stiles ? s'inquiéta Scott en voyant son ami bavard chercher ses mots et les perdre.

\- On s'est refait un... Un « câlin », avoua Stiles dans une moue boudeuse.

Scott arrêta de boutonner son pantalon et regarda son ami avec stupéfaction.

\- Il était mourant ? Ou en hypothermie ?

\- Même pas ! soupira Stiles. Et... J'ai pas détesté... Du tout même. Du tout du tout. Oh merde j'ai carrément adoré, chouina l'hyperactif en se tapant le front contre la porte de son casier. On s'est engueulé et tu me connais ! Il m'a insulté alors j'ai répondu pire, lui aussi, j'ai dit ce qu'il fallait pas puis il a fait sa bouille triste et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai... Je l'ai... Serré contre moi... Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Il ne m'a même pas re-insulté après !

\- Ok, acquiesça simplement Scott, abasourdi.

\- Alors... Du coup... Tu le trouves comment toi ? Il est plutôt pas mal non ? Voir même beau gosse ?

\- Je peux pas te dire, c'est pas un nouveau...

Une fois remis de sa stupéfaction de voir Scott faire du sarcasme, Stiles balança furieusement sa serviette encore humide à la tête de son ami plié de rire.

\- Hilarant, maugréa Stiles, boudeur.

\- Excuse-moi c'était juste... Trop tentant.

\- Comme de coucher avec Theo ? attaqua Stiles en traître.

\- Peut-être, avoua Scott à demi-mots.

Les deux amis fermèrent leur casier à clé puis se regardèrent avant de lâcher un gros soupir.

\- On est pas dans la merde tous les deux... conclut Stiles.

Scott confirma d'un vif hochement de tête.

.

A suivre...

.

Mouahahahaha ! Vive les douches et les vestiaires !


	6. Chapter 6

(chantonne) un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière...

Bonne lecture :D

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

Stiles sortait tout juste de sa jeep après s'être garé sur le parking du lycée quand Scott se jeta littéralement sur lui en mode panique.

\- J'ai fait une connerie Stiles ! Et je suis grave dans la merde !

\- Heu… Ok ! T'as fait quoi exactement ? T'as oublié de mettre une capote ?

\- Non ! Pire !

\- Mon père t'a choppé à rouler sans ton casque ? Non… Il m'en aurait parlé je pense… Ou je l'aurais su par la radio… Ta mère a découvert ta réserve de porno !

\- J'ai invité Kira à venir chez moi ce week-end, avoua un Scott à l'agonie, les mains serrées sur les bords du sweat-shirt de son ami.

\- Il est courant ? demanda Stiles en pointant du pouce Theo qui les observait suspicieusement plus loin.

\- Non, gémit Scott en posant son front sur le logo batman devant lui.

\- Alors ouais, t'es dans la merde… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

\- Je sais pas ! gémit un Scott à l'agonie en relevant la tête. Elle a appelé pour me dire qu'elle et ses parents venaient à Beacon Hills pour boucler la vente de la maison et… J'ai paniqué.

\- Tu as paniqué.

\- Complètement paniqué.

\- Et donc tu as invité ton ex-copine chez toi.

Scott hocha la tête avec désespoir.

\- Alors que Theo et toi faites régulièrement des choses pas nettes dans les toilettes du troisième.

\- Je suis mort.

\- Je te trouverai un joli coin au cimetière, à l'ombre des arbres et tout et tout, le rassura l'hyperactif en tapotant son épaule.

\- Stiles, pitié, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- Appelle-là et décommande, proposa simplement son meilleur ami. Et lâche ma veste sinon dans deux minutes je vais me faire étriper par ton futur-nouveau-ex-probable-petit-copain !

Scott relâcha aussitôt Stiles et fit un sourire ainsi qu'un signe de main timide à Theo pendant que son ami en profitait pour remettre ses vêtements droits.

\- Je peux pas décommander, ma mère m'a entendu lui parler et elle a déjà tout préparé pour l'arrivée de Kira, avoua un Scott en pleine détresse.

\- Tu lui as toujours pas dit que tu avais changé de bord ?

\- Je sais même pas ce qu'on est tous les deux ! flippa Scott en s'accrochant à nouveau à Stiles. Amant ou ami ? Entre les deux ? Dis-le moi ! On est quoi tous les deux ?

Scott était tellement pris dans son propre désespoir qu'il ne vit pas le regard de son meilleur ami se perdre derrière-lui et son visage blanchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? fit soudain la voix grave de Jackson dans son dos. Finalement les rumeurs sont vrais ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Stiles était figé d'horreur. Scott se retourna et découvrit le profil à la fois triste et furieux de Jackson. Les muscles de sa mâchoire frémissaient de même que les veines bordant ses tempes mais ses yeux, eux, semblaient plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumé tandis que sa glotte faisait un rapide yoyo sous son menton.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré Stilinski. J'aurais pas cru ça de toi...

Le blond partit d'une démarche digne et fière sous le regard perdu de Scott.

\- Jackson, attend ! C'est pas c'que tu crois !

Stiles s'éloigna de la carrosserie de Roscoe contre laquelle son ami l'avait collé depuis son arrivée et commença à s'en aller en direction du blond.

\- Stiles ! appela le latino avec détresse.

\- Ecoute Scotty, pour Kira, fait comme tu peux, déclara rapidement celui-ci. Fais-là mariner, largue-là par texto, arrange-toi un plan à trois avec elle et Theo si tu veux ! Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais là faut que je file ! Jackson ! Reviens ici abruti !

\- Un plan à trois ?!

Scott regarda son ami courir après le fils du procureur sans comprendre. Heureusement –ou pas –, il n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps sur l'étonnant abandon de Stiles puisque Theo s'approchait de lui à grands pas

Merde, merde, merde…

\- Qui est Kira ? demanda le lycéen en plissant suspicieusement des yeux.

Scott ricana avec nervosité en se recoiffant d'une main. Il était mort… Au moins, Stiles savait que sa collection de jeux vidéos lui revenait !

\- C'est, heu… C'est mon… Ex ? Elle a déménagé mais… Heu… Elle revient. Juste ce week-end.

\- Et tu comptes la voir, affirma Theo d'une voix dangereusement sucrée.

\- Oui ?

\- Hors de question, lâcha le nouveau venu à Beacon Hills en se rapprochant.

Scott recula jusqu'à se retrouver plaqué à son tour contre la jeep de Stiles. Theo continua tout de même d'avancer au point qu'ils en respirèrent le même air.

\- Tu vas décommander avec elle et c'est moi qui passera chez toi ce week-end.

Scott déglutit difficilement sous le regard meurtrier de Theo. Il ne fut sauver que grâce à la sonnerie du lycée qui se mit à retentir avec force. Theo s'éloigna après un dernier regard vers lui pour aller en cours, au grand soulagement de Scott qui put respirer plus librement. Fébrilement, le latino replaça son sac sur son épaule et rejoignit Stiles en cours d'anglais. Un Stiles à la mine à peu près aussi défaite que lui.

\- Ça s'est passé comment avec Jackson ? osa-t-il tout de même demander à son presque frère.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard de zombi pas frais.

\- A ce point ?

\- T'as même pas idée d'à quel point tu m'as foutu dans la merde…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis toujours destiné à me faire tuer dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, rappela Scott en sortant ses affaires.

\- J'en doute pas, je suis sur la liste de ceux qui veulent ta peau !

\- Pardon, s'excusa Scott avec une sincère contrition.

\- Et ne me fais pas tes yeux de chiot ! Tu sais que c'est pas du jeu ! Il n'y a que ta mère qui résiste à ce regard !

\- Désolé…

Stiles jura dans sa barbe inexistant avant de soupirer un bon coup avec lassitude.

C'était déjà pardonné.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Jackson ? osa le questionner Scott.

\- Il a cru que… Que tu parlais de nous deux tout à l'heure. Comme quoi on était plus qu'ami.

\- Et alors ? Je veux bien que ça énerve Theo mais Ja… Vous êtes allés plus loin que le câlin ! s'éclaira le latino.

Stiles se cacha aussitôt derrière sa trousse, rapidement suivi par son meilleur ami, alors que toute la classe se tournait vers eux avec curiosité.

\- Vous êtes allés plus loin que le câlin ? redemanda Scott en chuchotant plus discrètement.

\- Rassure-toi, on est encore très loin d'être au même stade que toi et Theo, répondit Stiles avec sarcasme. Et avec le coup de tout à l'heure, la suite des événements est sérieusement compromise !

\- Pardon…

\- Arrête avec tes yeux j'ai dit !

\- McCall, Stilinski, quand vous aurez fini votre dispute de couple, vous accepterez peut-être de suivre mon cours, soupira leur professeur d'anglais avec lassitude. Ou vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de ne pas le déranger…

\- Oui m'dame/Pardon m'dame ! lancèrent les deux amis de concert tout en sentant un afflux d'ondes négatives se diriger vers eux en provenance de deux de leur camarade en particulier.

\- Ça te tente une fuite au Mexique ? proposa Stiles dans un murmure.

\- Si on part ce soir je te suis…

.

A suivre…

.

Toujours aussi fière de mon trip !

Au passage, le bouton review ne mord ;) pas plus que moi d'ailleurs !


	7. Chapter 7

Quand on ne peut pas tomber plus bas, il y a toujours moyen de creuser ! (et parfois on trouve du pétrole comme ça...)

bonne lecture :)

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

\- Désolé de te dire ça, mais t'as vraiment une tête de déterré, souffla Stiles à son ami en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'ai passé le pire week-end de ma vie, gémit Scott en se collant contre son casier, comme s'il espérait fusionner avec.

\- A ce point ?

\- Ma mère et mon ex-copine m'ont surpris le caleçon ouvert dans le salon avec Theo, expliqua Scott d'une voix larmoyante.

Stiles regarda dans le vide durant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte et l'imagination en surchauffe.

\- C'est... Heu... La honte totale, confirma l'hyperactif après mûre réflexion.

\- Non, ça c'était juste le début !

\- Comment tu aurais pu faire pire que ça ? demanda Stiles intrigué.

\- Theo était en train de me...

Scott fit un rapide geste imitant un shaker de la main.

\- … quand elles sont arrivées !

\- Ah ouais... Quand même...

\- Et quand Kira m'a vu elle a paniqué, elle a commencé à hyperventiler et j'ai...

\- T'as voulu l'aider et tu t'es levé en oubliant que tu avais la nouille à l'air ?

Scott confirma d'un hochement de tête désespéré.

\- Après ça, Kira m'a giflé, Theo s'est énervé et je... s'arrêta-t-il à nouveau.

\- T'as défendu Kira au lieu de Theo, devina Stiles en passant une main lasse sur son visage grimaçant.

\- J'ai dit tellement de truc que j'aurais pas dû... Oh merde ! Stiles ! gémit Scott avec abattement.

\- Quoi encore ? Après y a Allison qu'est venue récupérer ses petites culottes ?

\- Non ! Juste... Je crois que je pourrai plus jamais me toucher sans penser à ma mère... déclara l'adolescent, le visage transformé en masque d'horreur.

\- Stop ! Je peux entendre tout un tas de truc de toi Scotty mais savoir que tu te secoues le poireaux n'est pas mon trip préféré ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il m'arrive de dormir chez toi.

\- Mais toi aussi tu le fais...

\- Ça t'en sais rien ! T'as aucune preuve ! déclara Stiles sans réfléchir.

Scott regarda son ami d'un œil dubitatif tandis que celui-ci rougissait lentement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Et puis des ricanements dans leur dos les firent se figer.

\- Une preuve de quoi Stilinski ? se moqua Jackson en se rapprochant d'eux, sa cours derrière lui. Que tu es non seulement un vrai nul mais aussi impuissant ? Comme si on avait besoin de preuve pour le savoir !

Scott grinça des dents en entendant le ton de son coéquipier. Plus acide et incisif que jamais. On aurait pu graver de l'acier avec sa voix. Ce n'était pas juste une vanne arrogante de plus de sa part, c'était une attaque personnelle.

\- Bordel Whittemore mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?! s'emportant Stiles. Un coup tu m'humilies et me harcèles et le lendemain tu me hmhmph !

\- Ose seulement insinuer ce que tu voulais dire et je te tue, gronda le blond qui s'était brusquement rapproché.

Stiles essaya de se libérer de la main de Jackson qui appuyait fermement sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de s'exprimer, mais le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse avait de la poigne. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire ce fut de gigoter comme un asticot sous sa prise en le fusillant du regard.

\- On devrait peut-être se calmer, proposa Scott en levant les mains dans un signe d'apaisement.

\- Si je retire ma main et qu'il l'ouvre, je l'étrangle pour de bon, menaça le blond.

\- Il ne dira rien, hein Stiles ?

\- Hmhmph ! contesta l'hyperactif avec de grands mouvements de bras.

\- Parce que je te le demande ?

\- Mphmh ? Mhmphmph ! s'énerva l'adolescent en montrant Jackson.

\- S'il te plaît ? le supplia Scott en utilisant ses redoutables yeux de chiots.

Stiles lui envoya un regard furieux avant de soupirer violemment et de croiser les bras d'un air contrarié.

\- Tu peux le lâcher, Jackson, lui assura Scott en restant le plus doux possible dans son attitude.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse paraissait prêt à sortir une réplique cinglante, ses lèvres serrées au point d'être plus réduites qu'à une fine ligne blanche, mais il se contenta finalement de repousser brutalement Stiles avant de le libérer.

\- Tu dis un mot sur moi et tous tes pires petits secrets seront dévoilés au grand jour, le menaça Jackson.

\- Ça va, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, Whittemore, cracha Stiles. Viens Scott, j'en peux plus d'être ici, ça pue trop l'hypocrisie !

Stiles prit le poignet de son meilleur ami et le tira de force derrière lui à travers les couloirs. La sonnerie du lycée résonna dans le couloir, sommant les élèves à rejoindre leur classe, mais l'hyperactif l'ignora consciencieusement. Au lieu d'aller en cours, il amena Scott en dehors du lycée et ne lui lâcha la main que lorsqu'il s'approchèrent du parc. Là, Stiles se mit à insulter Jackson de toutes les manières possibles en gesticulants un peu partout avant de se laisser brusquement tomber sur les fesses.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Scott en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans l'herbe.

\- Ce type m'énerve ! Je ne sais jamais quoi faire ou penser avec lui ! Un jour je lui sers d'ours en peluche et il me montre qu'il peut être autre chose qu'un connard arrogant imbu de lui-même et le lendemain il me prouve par A + B qu'il est quand même putain de doué dans ce rôle !

\- Vous vous êtes autant rapprochés que ça ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Tu pourrais faire au moins semblant d'écouter ? Je viens de te dire que c'était un vrai connard !

\- Tu as aussi dit que tu étais son ours en peluche. Et tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

Stiles regarda Scott de travers, le menton rehaussé par la paume de sa main.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, marmonna-t-il alors que ses oreilles rosissaient.

\- Si tu l'as dis.

\- Même pas vrai...

\- Moi je l'ai entendu en tout cas.

\- Tu as rêvé.

\- Vous êtes allé jusqu'où ?

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite et Scott dut l'inciter à répondre en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Les câlins, marmonna Stiles en planquant sa tête entre ses jambes.

\- C'est tout ?

\- On est pas tous des bêtes assoiffés de sexe Scotty !

\- Je suis pas assoiffé de sexe !

\- Dit celui qui s'est retrouvé avec le calbut au cheville et le petit soldat au garde-à-vous devant sa mère, son ex-copine et son petit copain.

\- Pourquoi fallait que tu me le rappelles ? gémit Scott en cachant à son tour son visage. J'avais réussi à oublier pendant deux secondes !

\- Parce que tu m'as cherché sur Jackson, bouda Stiles.

Le silence enroba les adolescents assis en pleine réflexion au milieu du parc.

\- Scotty ?

\- Je suis pas un affamé de sexe ! réagit aussitôt son ami.

\- Si tu veux, si tu veux... Dis plutôt, depuis quand on se prend la tête à cause de nos mecs ? Depuis quand on est même des mecs à mecs ?!

\- Jackson est ton mec maintenant ?

\- Tu admets que Theo est le tien ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent, soupirèrent et se laissèrent tomber en arrière dans l'herbe humide avec lassitude.

.

A suivre...

.


	8. Chapter 8

Tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

\- T'étais passé où mec ? demanda un Stiles inquiet à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci s'assit rapidement à côté de lui sous le regard suspicieux de Finstock après son arrivée dans la classe à la limite du retard. Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer immédiatement les foudres de son coach, Scott attendit en sortant ses affaires que le cours débute dans le calme avant de répondre à Stiles :

\- C'est Theo...

\- Quoi Theo ? Je croyais que vous étiez en froid et qu'il t'approchait plus ?

\- Je commence déjà à regretter cette période, gémit Scott avec un regard de bête traquée.

\- Il t'a de nouveau coincer dans les toilettes ? Mais c'est super ça !

\- Non c'est pas super ! Pas super du tout ! Il veut qu'on aille plus loin ! chuchota Scott d'une voix paniquée. Il veut bien me pardonner pour... Pour ce fichu week-end seulement si je… Si on… Si nous...

\- Si tu passes à la casserole.

Scott hocha vigoureusement la tête, s'attirant un regard affligé de Finstock qui essayait tant bien que mal de dispenser ses leçons d'économie.

\- Mais… heu… Il a précisé si tu devais être le… Le gars qui... Celui qui va... Tu vois quoi ! demanda Stiles en remuant les mains avec excitation.

\- Non, mais crois-moi, c'est bien le dernier de mes problèmes !

\- Ah ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était ton premier… marmonna pensivement Stiles.

\- Le premier c'est de savoir si j'en ai envie ou non !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Ça fait une semaine qui tu tires une tête de trois pieds de long parce que l'autre ne te fait plus rien !

\- Mets-toi à ma place ! Tu réagirais comment si Jackson te proposait, demain, de coucher avec lui ? répliqua Scott d'une voix un peu trop forte.

\- McCall ! Stilinski ! Fermez-là un peu ! les rappela à l'ordre le coach. Personne n'a envie de connaître vos fantasmes ! Rien que l'idée que vous en ayez me répugne...

La salle ricana, Jackson envoya un regard noir à Stiles et Theo fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Scott. Les deux amis, rouges jusqu'au bout des oreilles, s'enfoncèrent au fond de leur chaise.

\- La question ne se pose plus, je crois pouvoir dire que c'est mort de chez mort pour moi maintenant, lâcha plaintivement Stiles.

\- Et moi alors ? T'as vu les regards que me lancent Theo ?

Le nouveau-plus-si-nouveau du lycée était assis deux tables devant eux mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en partie tourné dans leur direction et de regarder Scott avec un sourire en coin, ni de se lécher les lèvres avec concupiscence.

En voyant cela, Stiles se tourna sur sa chaise pour parler à l'élève derrière lui.

\- Hey Danny, t'as toujours du lubrifiant sur toi ?

L'hawaïen bloqua quelques secondes sur la question de Stiles. Puis il mit une main dans son sac et sortit un carré de plastique unidose.

\- Merci gars ! répondit Stiles en le récupérant.

Stiles se retourna fièrement et le posa sur la table de Scott.

\- Et voilà ! Comme ça t'es paré à tout !

\- Ça va pas la tête ! J'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec Theo ! Tiens, je te le rends Danny.

\- Attends, redonne-moi ça ! contesta Stiles en reprenant la dosette. Scotty, il faut savoir être paré à tout ! Et ne me parle pas des capotes, t'en as dans ton sac !

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai fouillé dedans, murmura Stiles comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence en mettant le carré dans la trousse de son ami.

\- Non j'en veux pas ! Je veux même pas envisager ça ! T'as qu'à le garder pour toi et Jackson !

Le carré de plastique fit un nouveau voyage jusque sur le livre de cours de Stiles.

\- Jackson ? C'est beau de rêver ! On est revenu à notre bonne vieille relation du « je suis le meilleur, le plus beau et le plus fort et toi t'es qu'une tâche dans mon paysage visuel », râla Stiles en se renfrognant.

Scott observa son ami qui regardait presque rêveusement en direction de Jackson.

\- Plus de câlins ?

\- Plus de câlins, confirma Stiles dans un soupir avant s'avachir sur sa table. Et crois-moi que je suis le premier à le regretter ! Alors tu reprends ça et tu me fais vivre un truc chouette par procuration !

Le lubrifiant atterrit sur la table de Scott.

\- Mec, t'es sérieux là ? s'étrangla le latino.

\- Mortellement sérieux... Moi et Jackson, c'est mort et enterré avant même d'avoir commencé alors je veux savoir ce que je loupe !

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de le faire ! protesta Scott en redonnant le carré à Danny qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait et voyait.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! objecta Stiles en récupérant l'objet. Moi je peux te jurer que t'en as envie vu comment tu le regardes ! Prends et éclate-toi !

Stiles lança le carré de plastique en direction de son meilleur ami mais celui-ci se fit intercepter par leur coach. Finstock observa les trois garçons dont deux tentaient de se rendre invisible.

\- Mahealani, j'admire ta générosité mais la prochaine abstiens-toi, ou fait le ailleurs que pendant mon cours, grimaça Finstock en redonnant le lubrifiant à l'hawaïen qui le rangea aussitôt. Et vous deux pourquoi vous...

Le coach les pointa du doigt l'un l'autre en ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

\- Non, finalement, je veux vraiment pas savoir... Maintenant fermez-là où je vous mets en colle pour les trois prochaines semaines !

\- Oui coach !

Scott colla son nez à son cahier pour tout le reste du cours tandis que Stiles se cachait le visage, en particulier de Jackson, d'une main en visière sur son front. Et puis ils sentirent tous deux qu'on déposait quelque chose dans la capuche de leur sweat respectif.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux parés comme ça, fit la voix souriante de Danny dans leur dos.

Scott et Stiles rougirent mais transférèrent discrètement le doublon lubrifiant/préservatif offert par Danny de leur capuche à leur sac.

.

A suivre...

.

Danny était une demande que je ne regrette pas d'avoir inclue XD


	9. Chapter 9

C'est un buisson acéré ? c'est un puma ? Non ! C'est Theo Raeken !

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

Dans le vestiaire, Scott déboutonna son pantalon et regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Toujours pas de trace de Stiles... Par contre Theo était là. Il le regardait. Le matait plutôt ! Et sans aucune discrétion ! Oh ! Et il était déjà en caleçon...

Le regard de Scott dévia légèrement sur le corps de Theo tandis qu'il se déshabillait. Aucun doute qu'habituellement le châtain ne s'étirait pas autant pour mettre son maillot ! Salaud de poseur bien foutu...

Scott détourna rapidement les yeux avant d'avoir une réaction gênante, rougit légèrement et enleva son sweat et son t-shirt d'un même mouvement. Il entendit quelques sifflements autour de lui et des doigts se pointèrent dans sa direction. Il fit son possible pour ne pas y réagir, souriant simplement comme il en avait l'habitude, comme si tout était normal.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enfila son haut de sport que son meilleur ami fit enfin son apparition. Stiles s'avança vers lui, le regard flou et la bouche à demi-ouverte. Il réussit à se cogner contre deux bancs et un casier en le rejoignant.

\- Ça va vieux ? s'inquiéta Scott.

\- Ouais... Je crois... Tu peux me pincer pour voir ? Aïeuh ! s'écria Stiles en se frottant le bras.

\- C'est toi qui as demandé, sourit le latino.

\- T'étais pas obligé d'y aller comme une brute, marmonna l'hyperactif en commençant à retirer ses affaires.

\- Tu étais passé où alors ? Tu t'es éclipsé comme un voleur après le cours de math.

Stiles s'arrêta, chemise et t-shirt tout juste enlevés, et un sourire timide mais incontrôlable s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir te demander si tu l'as fait dans les toilettes ? se moqua Scott.

\- Dis pas de bêtise, rougit son ami en baissant les yeux. Il ne s'est rien passé de ce genre...

Ce fut ce moment que Danny choisit pour s'approcher d'eux et ébouriffer la tignasse de Stiles.

\- Je te confie Jackson, Stilinski. Pas de bêtise, sinon je me verrai obligé de te tuer, annonça presque sérieusement l'hawaïen avec un grand sourire avant de partir vers le terrain.

Le visage de Stiles se colora d'un beau rouge pivoine.

\- Rien passé de ce genre, hein ? ricana Scott.

\- Non, rien de ce genre ! Danny m'a juste aidé avec Jackson et... On s'est... Embrassé... Jackson et moi...

Le regard de Stiles se fit à nouveau rêveur et son sourire idiot. Scott le laissa gentiment sur son petit nuage. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de se moquer de l'état dans lequel était son ami.

Stiles et Jackson... Qui aurait pu le croire ?

En souriant, Scott se baissa pour enfiler son short de sport.

\- Oh putain Scotty ! cria brusquement Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Vous avez reçu un fauve à la clinique hier soir ? Tu t'es fait attaquer par un puma ?

Scott rougit, gémit de honte et rabaissa rapidement son haut pour cacher les divers marques présentes sur son corps.

\- C'est pas ça, dit-il d'une petite voix sans trop oser regarder Stiles.

\- Tu es sûr que tu peux jouer aujourd'hui ?

Stiles releva le maillot de son ami et commença à inspecter les différentes griffures et morsures.

\- C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, s'exclama Scott en s'éloignant et en enfilant rapidement sa protection thoracique.

\- Arrête ! Je vois un gars comme ça dans la rue je l'envoie chez mon père se faire prendre en photo pour coups et blessures !

\- Ferme-là Stilinski, soupira Jackson en passant à côté de lui, entièrement équipé. Tu es juste en train de te ridiculiser en affichant ta honteuse virginité. McCall...

Scott sourit à Jackson, attendant de se faire insulter ou au moins rabaisser pour le populaire blond.

\- ... Félicitation, grogna-t-il comme si cela lui arrachait la tronche de faire un compliment.

Et puis Jackson repartit en insultant Greenberg pour la forme. Stiles regarda Scott bouche bée.

\- Je rêve où... Je viens d'être félicité ? Par Jackson ? interrogea Scott.

\- Je rêve où tu t'es fait grimper dessus par Theo ? Et tu m'en as même pas parlé ! s'écria Stiles en agitant les bras.

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de... Heu...

\- On s'est vu toute la journée ! On a mangé ensemble ce midi ! Non mais sérieusement, tu as vu le nombre de marque que tu portes ?

Scott allait répliquer pour minimiser les dégâts quand Theo se faufila derrière lui et le plaqua contre son torse. Et son bassin.

\- J'aime marquer mon territoire, sourit le jeune homme avec satisfaction.

La main de Theo se glissa sous le haut d'un Scott figé aux pupilles plus sombres que jamais et repassa sur une marque de griffe avec lenteur, profitant du fait que le vestiaire soit vide en dehors d'eux trois. La peau de Scott se grêla rapidement sous le touché sensuel.

\- Bah les pattes l'animal ! Retourne à la niche ! Ou dans ton arbre à chat, ta caverne ou je sais pas quoi d'autres ! ordonna Stiles en arrachant son ami des griffes de Theo. Tu le touches plus tant qu'il a encore des marques !

\- Mais Stiles...

\- Tais-toi Scott, je fais ça pour ton bien, lui assura l'hyperactif. Et toi oust ! Du vent !

\- A toute à l'heure Scott, fit Theo sans une once de crainte avant d'aller à son tour sur le terrain d'entraînement.

\- A toute l'heure, acquiesça le latino avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Tu m'as écouté au moins Scott ? s'étouffa Stiles. Hors de question que tu retournes le voir !

\- Du calme ! Il ne m'a rien fait que je... Que j'ai...

\- Je veux pas entendre ça ! Mon Scotty... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? dramatisa le fils du shérif.

Scott roula des yeux face à la comédie de son ami et lui donna un coup à l'épaule pour le calmer.

\- Aïeuh ! T'as fini de me frapper aujourd'hui ? maugréa Stiles en se frottant le bras.

\- Habille-toi au lieu de te plaindre, on est déjà à la bourre, souffla Scott sans méchanceté.

\- J'arrive j'arrive, lâcha Stiles en enfilant rapidement ses vêtements de sport suivit de ses protections. N'empêche, je dois en déduire que toi et Theo vous avez fait un grand bon en avant ?

\- Ouais, je crois... Sûrement... Peut-être ? J'en sais rien en fait, soupira soudain le latino en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

\- T'es plus marqué qu'un vendeur de hot-dog qui aurait plongé à pieds joints dans le bassin des piranhas et tu ne sais pas ? s'étrangla Stiles.

\- Bah... On l'a fait et c'était bien. Même super bien ! Vraiment trop bien... rêvassa-t-il tout haut.

\- Abrège avant que je te frappe à mon tour...

\- Mais... Je sais pas... Il me manque un truc...

Scott tritura le filet de sa crosse avec morosité.

\- Ma petite fleur bleue d'amie se réveille enfin ? se moqua son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles, râla Scott en tapant sur le casque de l'hyperactif avec sa cross.

\- Mais l'idée est là, continua-t-il pourtant.

\- L'idée est carrément là... Je sais absolument pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Tu crois qu'il ne me considère que comme un jeu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout des sentiments ? On est des mecs non !

Scott regarda son ami de travers.

\- Oh ça va, me juge pas hein ! Après la façon dont Jackson m'a embrassé, j'ai besoin de réaffirmer un peu ma virilité ! Et actuellement t'es la cible idéale pour ça mon pote !

\- McCall, Stilinski, je me fiche de savoir ce que vous faites de votre virilité dans les vestiaires ! annonça la voix du coach, faisant sursauter de surprise les deux garçons. En revanche, vous avez intérêt à rappliquer sur LE TERRAIN ET ILLICO ! finit-il en hurlant.

.

A suivre...

.

Pour moi la dernière phrase de Stiles est typique son genre XD

Et c'est officiel, c'est histoire fera 13 chapitres ! (chance ou malchance ? Avec Scott et Stiles...) Il ne me reste d'ailleurs plus que celui-là à écrire ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Vous allez sûrement en douter avec ce chapitre mais Stiles est mon perso préféré X)

Ah ! Et oui, j'ai osé...

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

\- Stiles ?

Scott essaya d'arrêter son ami qui venait de passer en courant à côté de lui mais son appel n'eut que peu d'effet. A peine l'hyperactif lui jeta un coup d'oeil, dévoilant un visage blême, avant de redoubler d'effort et de courir plus loin. Scott partit aussitôt à sa poursuite sans prêter garder à la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

Il dut suivre son ami jusqu'au parc jouxtant le lycée pour y trouver Stiles, recroquevillé sur un banc, les genoux collés à son torse et la tête cachée à l'intérieur.

\- Stiles ? s'inquiéta Scott en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, le souffle court.

\- Je viens de me payer la honte ultime de ma vie. Hors de question que je retourne en cours. Ou au lycée. J'vais même sûrement quitter Beacon Hills, dès ce soir, et partir pour une autre ville... Voire même un autre état... Le Mexique ?

La latino passa son bras autour des épaules tendues de son ami.

\- Ça peut pas être si grave que ça, voulut-il le rassurer en souriant.

\- Tu te souviens de l'épisode : toi, Kira, Theo et ta mère ?

Scott grimaça au souvenir. Ça, il n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt à son grand désespoir.

\- Bah c'est pire encore, ajouta Stiles en reniflant.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Plutôt mourir...

\- Stiles, souffla Scott.

\- Je me suis déjà payé la honte une fois c'est pas pour la revivre une deuxième fois !

Un éclat de Sarcasme. Son meilleur ami ne s'apitoyait jamais très longtemps sur lui-même. Scott décida de le bousculer un peu pour le forcer à parler.

\- Allez, dis-moi tout, insista Scott en lui donna un coup de poing dans le flanc puis au bras, à l'épaule, sur la cuisse...

\- Hey ! Pas la peine d'être violent ! Et non tu sauras rien ! protesta Stiles en se débattant, le visage rouge.

\- Dis-moi tout ou je préviens ton père qu'on a encore séché les cours !

\- Non je dirai rien ! Et puis si tu fais ça, Melissa sera aussi au courant, rappela l'hyperactif en tentant d'échapper à son ami.

Mais Scott ne s'arrêta pas là et continua différentes méthodes de torture pour faire avouer sa victime – allant des chatouilles au frottage de crâne – sans succès. Stiles résistait envers et contre tout ! Scott finit par abandonner et se rassit plus normalement à côté de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? réfléchit-il tout haut. Harris vous a trouvés en train de vous embrasser, toi et Jackson ? demanda Scott en repeignant de la main ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Ça c'est ton style Scotty.

\- Jackson a découvert que tu avais flashé durant un long moment sur son ex-copine ?

\- Tout le lycée savait pour mon crush sur Lydia, râla l'hyperactif. Et pitié, parle pas de Jackson... gémit-il en se recroquevillant à nouveau.

\- Au moins on avance ! Donc ça concerne Jackson...

\- Fais pas ton enquêteur Scotty. T'es nul là-dedans. C'est moi l'enquêteur de nous deux, ça a toujours été moi, marmonna Stiles sans repousser le bras que son ami posait à nouveau sur son dos.

\- Alors vaut mieux que tu me dises tout non ? Sinon jamais je ne saurai ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ouais, y a des chances. Si je te dis rien tu devineras jamais... Et on aura encore quelqu'un de ligoté dans ta baignoire...

\- On avait dit qu'on ne reparlait plus de cette histoire, rougit Scott.

\- Tu préfères quand tu m'as convaincu de piquer un fourgon de mon père pour y enfermer Jackson ?

\- Il était vraiment dépressif ! Je persiste, on lui a sûrement sauvé la vie...

\- Scott, fais-moi plaisir, n'enquête plus jamais...

\- Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de tout me dire. Parce que sinon je vais continuer d'enquêter !

\- C'est une menace ? releva Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est vexant mais c'est l'idée.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Scott qui lui répondit par un grand sourire réconfortant.

\- Je me suis tapé la honte du siècle, avoua Stiles dans un geignement en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Scott continua de sourire et attendit la suite, attentif, en frottant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Jacks et moi on a... On a voulu faire comme... Comme toi et Theo, plus ou moins.

\- Vous vous êtes fait surprendre par un prof ?

\- Oh putain, t'imagines pas à quel point j'aurais préféré, gémit Stiles.

\- … Ça peut quand même pas être à ce point !

\- J'ai pas tenu la distance, murmura Stiles d'une voix défaite.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai grillé la ligne de départ, le fusil s'est déchargé tout seul, la sauce est partie trop tôt, le lanceur a décollé sans la fusée, le lait a débordé de la casserole, le...

\- Stop ! J'ai compris ! Respire Stiles !

\- Oh putain, t'imagines pas comme j'ai honte...

\- C'est pas si grave que ça, voulut le rassurer Scott.

\- Pas si grave ?! Jackson m'a à peine pris en main que j'ai tout largué ! Jackson-je-suis-un-dieu-du-sexe-Whittemore !

\- Il te l'a reproché ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Comme si je lui en avais laissé le temps, s'étrangla Stiles en lançant un regard horrifié à son ami. Je me suis tiré aussitôt après et je crois pas que j'oserais un jour croiser à nouveau son regard !

\- Ah... Je crois que ça va être compliqué ça, annonça Scott avec une légère grimace.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai juste à ne jamais retourner au lycée et...

\- Il arrive vers nous.

\- Tue-moi Scotty. Maintenant. Si t'es vraiment un pote assassine-moi !

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, souffla Scott en roulant des yeux. Il ne va pas te tuer !

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! Oh merde il approche... Protège-moi !

Stiles se leva rapidement en entraînant Scott avec lui et se cacha derrière son dos.

\- Je dois lui parler, déclara Jackson à peine arrivée.

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Scott en souriant pour amadouer le sportif.

\- J'ai séché la moitié du cours d'histoire pour lui parler alors dégage !

\- Pitié Scott, m'abandonne pas, chouina Stiles dans son dos.

\- Arrête de te planquer Stilinski !

\- Y a pas de Stilinski ici ! Juste une... Une... Une fougère ! C'est ça, je suis une fougère ! Vous occupez pas de moi je photosynthèse !

Jackson et Scott se lancèrent un regard d'intense compréhension lasse avant que ce dernier ne s'écarte en plaçant Stiles devant lui.

\- Sois gentil avec lui Jackson. Et Stiles, te cacher ne servira à rien ! Réglez vos problèmes tous les deux, comme des adultes responsables.

Sur ces mots, Scott prit la sage décision de partir. Ses oreilles en avaient bien assez entendu comme ça pour la journée...

\- T'es qu'un faux-frère Scotty ! Je te déteste ! Je te vire de mon testament !

Scott fit un vague mouvement de la main sans se retourner. Il jeta tout de même un œil à son ami lorsqu'il arriva en bordure du parc. Il fut rassuré et heureux pour Stiles de le voir dans les bras de Jackson et pas pour se faire lyncher. Tandis qu'il tournait la tête, un corps en profita pour se coller au sien. Un corps indéniablement masculin et dont le souffle chaud vint rapidement chatouiller son oreille.

\- Je me demande si j'arriverais moi aussi à t'exciter au point de te faire perdre le contrôle, lui chuchota Theo.

Scott sourit, ses pommettes rosirent et il embrassa son petit-copain.

.

A suivre...

.

Soyons clair, je ne me moque pas du souci de Stiles en lui-même ) Les stats montrent qu'il est loin d'être le seul !(1/3 des hommes, juste ça) et de plus c'est sa première expérience, ça n'a donc rien d'exceptionnel et ça a encore moins de raison d'être honteux... C'est sur sa façon de sur-réagir que je le taquine ;)

(N'empêche... Qu'est-ce que je lui fais subir à mon Stiles moi X_X)


	11. Chapter 11

Les preuves sont là...

Un peu plus fluffy que les autres mais que voulez-vous... Je résiste pas :D

.

jamais deux sans trois

.

Scott traversa la salle avec ses deux gobelets de punch en esquivant de son mieux joueurs et invités pour rejoindre Stiles. Ce dernier bougeait la tête en rythme avec le son mais son corps, lui, semblait s'être trouvé un autre tempo bien à lui et totalement anarchique.

\- On a fait un super match non ? sourit Stiles.

\- Tu t'es fait assommer au troisième quart temps, lui rappela Scott.

\- Ouais, et grâce à ça vous avez pu vous calmer cinq minutes et renverser le score !

\- Nous calmer ? s'étouffa Scott en ouvrant de grands yeux. Après ça Jackson est surtout devenu un vrai monstre ! Il a fait un carnage ! Je l'avais jamais vu autant en rogne, même quand je suis devenu co-capitaine ! Les deux gars de l'équipe adversaire qui t'ont rejoint à l'infirmerie c'est son œuvre ! L'autre c'est Theo qui n'a pas aimé qu'on tente de me faire subir le même sort !

Stiles arrêta de se trémousser façon épileptique et un sourire béat - et un peu idiot - lui éclaira le visage. Scott secoua la tête avec amusement. Stiles pouvait bien se moquer de son côté fleur bleu, il était à peine mieux quand il s'y mettait !

\- Ils ont été fort durant le match nos mecs, non ? sourit Stiles en lui entourant brusquement les épaules. Ils ont marqué quoi... vingt point à eux seuls ?

Scott sourit à son tour et tapa dans le poing fermé de son ami.

\- Carrément... J'avais presque envie de les encourager en cheerleader !

Stiles ne répondit rien et Scott fronça les sourcils en se répétant la phrase dans sa tête.

\- … J'ai pas vraiment dit ça, hein ?

\- Oh que si ! Tu l'as clairement dit co-cap'taine ! Et je suis pas près de l'oublier ! ricana l'hyperactif en récupérant son gobelet.

\- Arrête, sourit Scott en repoussant gentiment son meilleur.

\- Ça, aucune chance que je l'oublie ! Je te le ressortirai encore et encore et sûrement même que je préviendrai Theo de ton nouveau « fantasme », ajouta Stiles en mimant les guillemets.

\- Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir répéter à Jackson ce que tu as dis en dormant le week-end dernier...

\- … J'ai parlé en dormant ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- T'as pas le droit d'utiliser contre moi ce que je dis quand je suis inconscient ! se plaignit Stiles en arrêtant de « danser ». C'est contraire au bro' code !

\- Faudra juste que tu m'expliques ce qu'est un « banana split extra », sourit Scott en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est juste un dessert ! Une glace quoi ! J'te jure ! Enfin... Je crois, marmonna le numéro vingt-quatre avec perplexité. Scott ! J'ai dit quelque chose d'autre ?!

\- La ferme Stilinski ! râla un de ses coéquipier, pas vraiment gentiment.

Scott fit un sourire d'excuse à son ami qui bougonna en lançant des regards furieux autour de lui. Ils burent tranquillement en regardant les couples se former sur la piste de danse improvisée dans le salon des Whittemore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font ? s'inquiéta brusquement Stiles en recrachant un peu de punch.

Scott suivit son regard et tomba sur une scène étrange. Theo et Jackson se parlant. Civilement. En ignorant le reste du monde autour d'eux !

\- Depuis quand ils se parlent tous les deux ? demanda l'hyperactif.

\- Bah... Ce n'est pas comme si ils se détestaient... On est dans la même équipe après tout !

\- Ouais mais Jackson ? Parler à Theo ? Juste comme ça ? Au milieu d'une soirée ?!

\- Je sais pas... Si ça se trouve, ils veulent juste faire connaissance ? proposa Scott sans trop d'assurance.

\- C'est ça... Et à la fin du prochain match, Jackson m'embrassera devant tout le monde ! renifla Stiles avec dédain.

\- Il pourrait le faire...

\- Dans mes rêves les plus fou ouais, ricana Stiles. En attendant en est dans la réalité là !

Scott regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Il le connaissait son Stilles, à peu près autant que son meilleur ami le connaissait. Les choses étaient arrangées avec Jackson mais c'était loin d'être parfait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et s'écarta un peu de la foule en entraînant son meilleur ami.

\- Tu lui en as parlé au moins ?

\- De quoi ? demanda l'hyperactif avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- De toi et lui. De vous montrer ensemble. Devant les autres.

\- Je viens tout juste de me réconcilier avec et j'ai une minuscule rikiki chance de ne pas être vierge quand je vais recevoir mon diplôme alors non, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui en parler ! Surtout pas si c'est pour lui dire que j'ai envie qu'il m'offre des fleurs ou un truc du genre !

\- T'as envie qu'il t'offre des fleurs ? s'étonna Scott.

\- C'est juste une expression ! J'aurais pu parler de chocolats ou de peluches à la place !

\- Tu veux qu'il t'offre des chocolats ?

\- Rah, tu m'énerves ! Et toi et Theo alors ? On ne peut pas dire que vous vous affichiez plus je te signale ! Avec Allison c'était tout juste s'il me fallait pas un pied de biche ou un seau d'eau froide pour vous séparer et avec Kira c'était à peine mieux.

\- Comme tu dis, la situation est différente, souffla Scott en noyant son regard dans son verre. Avec elles, on s'est dit « je t'aime » avant de se sauter dessus.

\- Toujours pas dit ?

\- Toujours pas. Moi oui, avoua Scott avec malaise. Mais pas lui... Je commence à me demander si j'ai pas fait une énorme connerie en acceptant de... En sortant avec lui...

\- Je te l'ai dit dès le début que c'était un mauvais plan ! lui rappelant Stiles.

\- Et j'aurais du t'écouter, hein ? sourit Scott avec tristesse.

\- Na, t'as carrément bien fait de faire à ton idée Scotty, réfuta son ami en posant son gobelet pour mieux lui ébouriffer la tignasse. Allez viens, profitons de la fête de la victoire ! C'est la nôtre aussi après tout !

Son meilleur ami l'entraîna sur la piste pour danser et Scott se laissa faire gentiment, profitant à son tour de la fête de la victoire.

Rapidement, deux mains vinrent glisser le long de ses flancs jusque sur son ventre et un corps masculin qu'il commençait à bien connaitre se colla à son dos.

\- Ça vous dit une sortie au cinéma ? proposa Theo dont les mains s'insinuaient lentement sous le haut de Scott.

\- J'ai une tronche à tenir la chandelle ? répliqua Stiles avec sarcasme. Aller faire vos cochonneries dans les salles noires sans moi ! Et de toute façon, il n'y a rien de sympa au ciné en ce moment...

\- Jackson viendra aussi, précisa Theo avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'en suis ! rectifia aussitôt l'hyperactif.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel mais pencha la tête tandis que Theo commençait à embrasser son cou, devant tout le monde. Stiles fit un petit bruit faussement dégoûté avant d'aller danser plus loin.

.

A suivre...

.

Je vous avouerai que je suis très agréablement étonnée des retours que j'ai sur cette fic ! Je l'avais écrit pour le fun, parce que ça m'amusait et pour faire plaisir à DarnessM qui était en manque de Sceo et là... Waow O.O

Je vous adore !


	12. Chapter 12

THE big révélation.

Et l'humour redémarre à bloc ;)

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

Scott se recroquevilla sur le banc en se cachant le visage. Assis à côté de lui, Stiles était misérablement courbé sur lui-même, la tête enterrée dans ses mains, attendant lui aussi la futur sentence. Jacskon quant à lui paraissait juste un poil nerveux et Theo était totalement détendu.

\- ILS ONT FAIT QUOI ? hurla le shérif de l'autre côté de la porte.

Stiles se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et Scott frémit d'inquiétude. La porte du bureau du shérif s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter deux des adolescents en faute.

\- Vous deux, c'est une blague j'espère ? les interrogea le shérif. Vous n'avez pas réellement été arrêtés pour «outrage public à la pudeur » !

Ni Stiles ni Scott ne levèrent les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ! Au milieu d'un cinéma en plus !

Stiles leva la tête pour dire quelque chose mais le regard furieux de son père le convainquit que, se taire, c'était bien finalement.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai... Qui m'a fichu des gosses pareilles !

\- Pas la peine d'en faire un drame, mon père va s'occuper de ça de toute façon, soupira Jackson avec une attitude blasée.

\- Ton père va... Je l'espère pour toi mon garçon ! Dans le cas contraire, attend-toi à des travaux d'intérêt généraux ! Que vous ferez séparément ! Stiles... On en reparlera, tu peux me croire.

La porte claqua bruyamment quand le shérif la referma.

\- Je suis mort... Ravi de vous avoir connus les gars, ça a été chouette, déclara sombrement l'hyperactif. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir perdu ma virginité avant mon décès prématuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Stinlinski, râla Jackson. Qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire au pire ton père ? Te gronder ? Te priver de sortie ?

\- Ça, me faire culpabiliser, me prendre les clés de la jeep et ne plus jamais me laisser sortir autrement que pour aller au lycée...

\- Et refuser qu'on se voit, tous, ajouta Scott d'une voix larmoyante.

\- Adieu mon frère, c'était bien ce qu'on a vécu.

\- Adieu Stiles.

\- Vous exagérez pas un peu tous les deux ? lâcha sereinement Theo.

\- Crois-moi, on n'exagère rien du tout, confirma Scott.

\- J'exige de voir mon fils immédiatement ! cria une voix masculine dans le commissariat.

\- Voila mon père ! Tout va s'arranger, vous verrez, sourit Jackson avec une arrogante assurance.

La porte du bureau frappa brutalement le mur en s'ouvrant.

\- Et vous les avez mis dans la même pièce en plus ? s'étrangla le procureur Whittemore. Alors que l'un d'eux à voulu abuser de mon fils ?

Stiles gémit et enterra sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

\- Papa, souffla Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'a pas...

\- N'essaye pas de les protéger ou que ce soit d'autre Jackson, le coupa son père. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

\- Mais ils ne m'ont...

\- Je sais que c'est traumatisant mais tu ne dois pas avoir honte de...

\- Mais je n'ai pas honte ! Il ne m'a...

\- C'est la suite de la « blague » du fourgon c'est ça ? Sherif Stilinski, croyez-bien que cette fois-ci on ne s'en tiendra pas à une simple mesure d'éloignement !

\- Je comprends, acquiesça le shérif en fusillant du regard son fils.

\- Il ne m'a pas violé ! hurla Jackson pour se faire entendre. D'accord ? Stiles ne m'a rien fait !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que raconte le propriétaire du cinéma, contesta avec hésitation le shérif.

\- … Ouais bon... Il m'a fait quelque chose... Ou plutôt, je lui ai fait quelque chose...

\- Oh par pitié, achevez-moi maintenant, pleurnicha Stiles.

\- Mais c'était tout à fait consentant. Demandé même... Heu... Stiles ?

\- Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez essayez de le joindre ultérieurement, déclama l'hyperactif toujours caché derrière ses mains.

\- Jackson... hésita son père. Essaierais-tu de le... Protéger ? En mentant ? Nous savons que tu n'es pas intéressé par les hommes, alors ce n'est...

\- Tu sais rien papa, contesta furieusement Jacskon. Je suis intéressé par les hommes.

\- Comment ça « les » ? réagit soudain Stiles avant de se baisser à nouveau quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je sors avec Stiles, corrigea Jackson dans un soupir pas vraiment convainquant.

\- Les garçons, commença d'une voix très calme le shérif. Vous n'êtes gay ni l'un ni l'autre, on le saurait je pense autrement...

\- Heu... Ça c'est pas dit, marmonna Stiles en souriant timidement à son père, un coin de visage timidement tourné vers lui.

Celui-ci regarda son fils, intrigué, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se mette à hurler dans le commissariat.

\- Je veux voir mon fils !

\- Oh non... C'est pas vrai...

Scott releva lentement les yeux et confirma sa mauvaise intuition en voyant son père, Raphaël McCall, entrer à son tour dans le bureau du shérif.

\- Je veux des explications !

\- Bonne idée ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda Scott en se redressant. C'est maman qui s'occupe de moi, pas toi !

\- Je suis là pour éclaircir cette histoire et pour t'aider ! Shérif, il ne fait aucun doute que mon fils est une victime dans cette histoire. Il a simplement été entraîné par de mauvaises fréquentations ( - Hey ! s'insurgea Stiles) dans quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas !

\- Je savais très bien ce que je faisais ! contesta Scott.

\- Donc tu avoues que tu as sciemment mis la main dans le pantalon de ce jeune homme au beau milieu d'une séance de cinéma ? demanda le shérif en pointant Theo.

\- Heu...

\- C'est idiot, Scott a déjà eu deux copines, il n'est pas intéressé par les hommes, renifla Raphaël avec dédain.

\- Heu... En fait...

\- Et ne va pas dire le contraire pour protéger tes amis !

\- C'est moi où il y a de l'écho ? marmonna tout bas Stiles.

\- En fait, moi et Theo on est bien... On a bien...

\- Vous allez nous faire croire que vous vous êtes tous les quatre découverts gay d'un seul coup ? soupira le shérif en passant une main sur son visage avec lassitude.

\- J'ai toujours été bi, mon oncle est au courant, crut bon de préciser Theo qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis l'arrivée du shérif.

\- Et maman a eu la preuve, malheureusement pour moi, que... Heu... Je pouvais aussi... Enfin que les garçons... Que moi et Theo on est ensemble ! balança rapidement Scott, mort de honte.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda le shérif.

\- Sérieusement, confirma Melissa en entrant à son tour dans le bureau. Et jeune homme, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse sur les endroits où tu peux et ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose !

\- Oui m'man, acquiesça sagement Scott en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis très content pour vos enfants mais... Il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est pas le cas de Jackson ! réfuta le procureur Whittemore.

\- Ni pour toi Stiles, enfin... Je crois ?

\- Tu crois mal p'pa, grimaça l'hyperactif. Moi et Jackson, on est peut-être...

\- Vous n'êtes rien du tout ! Tu as profité de mon fils et il va être temps de demander réparation ! contesta le procureur.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir le faire ? soupira Jackson, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Devant tout le monde ?

\- Moi je suis pour ! accepta aussitôt Stiles en se redressant façon suricate, les yeux brillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, fit Theo en regardant Scott avec gourmandise.

Jackson soupira, comme agacé par avance de ce qu'il allait faire, se leva et s'approcha de Stiles. Sans laisser le temps à son père ou au shérif de le stopper, il se pencha et dévora les lèvres d'un Stiles qui perdit très vite pied et fondit sur le banc comme une glace au mois d'août. Scott leva les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement puis aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Theo lui prenait à son tour les lèvres.

\- Tellement fatigué... souffla le shérif.

\- Croyez-moi, vous auriez pu l'apprendre d'une manière bien plus dérangeante, le rassura Melissa en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Scott ?

\- Tais-toi Raphaël...

\- Vous comptez continuer les poursuite procureur Whittemore ?

\- Je... Je... Je vais m'arranger avec le... La... Le cinéma. Je devrais pouvoir faire enlever le baiser... La poursuite ! se reprit rapidement le procureur Whittemore. Pour cette fois...

\- Et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. C'est compris les garçons ? exigea le shérif.

Un concert de marmonnement mouillé lui répondit allié à plusieurs pouces levés.

.

A suivre...

.

Bon, bah maintenant, tous les parents sont au courant O:)

J'aurais pu essayer de mettre la mère Whittemore mais... Il y a déjà assez de perso comme ça je pense X)

Pour la prochaine publicatione je vais faire au mieux mais je serai meme pas dans le même fuseau horaire donc bon ... XD


	13. Chapter 13

Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller !

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

\- Le bal d'hiver approche, balança Stiles entre deux frites.

\- Ouais, confirma Scott.

\- Ouais.

\- Ouais...

Un petit silence se prolongea entre eux alors que Scott analysait la viande dans son assiette dans l'espoir de deviner de quelle espèce il s'agissait.

\- Jackson a déjà reçu trois demandes, lâcha Stiles, l'air de rien. Et une dizaine de fille moins téméraires espèrent qu'il les invitera...

\- Il ne t'a pas déjà invité ?

\- Pas encore mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il peut sortir avec les plus belles nanas du lycée !

\- Mais c'est toi son petit copain, remarqua Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Un groupe de fille passant à côté d'eux à ce moment-là pouffa de rire en regardant les deux garçons avec un mélange de pitié et de moqueries.

\- Mouais, là tout de suite, je me sens carrément plus en confiance, fit Stiles avec un sourire ironique en fusillant le petit groupe du regard. Et toi et Theo ? Dis-moi que je ne serais pas le seul célibataire de la soirée, pitié !

\- Tu ne le seras pas, confirma Scott en souriant doucement.

\- … Sérieux ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Non. Pas de nouvelle de Theo de mon côté non plus... J'ai bien essayé de lui en parler mais...

Scott lâcha un gros soupir, de même que Stiles. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la table où Theo et Jackson mangeaient au milieu de la cour de ce dernier.

\- On peut y aller ensemble sinon ? proposa Scott avec une légère grimace.

Stiles le regarda avec de gros yeux puis tous les deux secouèrent la tête d'un air dégoûté.

\- Ouais nan, mauvaise idée, répondit tout seul le latino.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda brusquement Stiles.

\- Non et je veux pas savoir ! Je connais cette tête !

\- Quelle tête ? s'offusqua l'hyperactif avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Celle que tu as là ! Ça veut dire que tu as une idée en tête et que je vais me retrouver à crapahuter dans les bois au milieu de la nuit ou en train d'imiter le loup dans les haut-parleurs du lycée ! explicita Scott d'une voix pas loin de la panique.

\- Fallait bien l'attirer cette sale bête ! Si t'avais pas laissé cette bestiole s'échapper de la clinique aussi... Bref ! Cette fois mon idée est géniale !

\- C'est bien ça qui me fout la trouille...

\- Oh allez, elles sont pas si terribles que ça mes idées ! Moins pire que les tiennes en tout cas... lâcha Stiles en le pointant avec une frite.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de comparer...

\- Écoute-moi ! Puisque ni Theo ni Jackson ne donnent l'impression de vouloir nous inviter...

\- Je sens que je vais vraiment pas aimer la suite...

\- … Hé bien c'est nous qui allons les inviter ! annonça triomphalement son meilleur ami.

\- Je savais que j'allais pas aimer... gémit Scott. Tu es dingue Stiles !

\- Mais non ! Et tu sais quoi ? On va faire ça maintenant !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! Non ! Stiles ! cria Scott réellement paniqué alors que son meilleur ami s'éloignait de leur table pour aller en direction de celle de l'équipe de lacrosse.

Il hésita plusieurs secondes à suivre l'hyperactif, ses joues rougissant lentement à l'idée de ce que celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Hé merde, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de courir à sa poursuite. J'espère au moins que tu es sûr de toi ! dit le latino après l'avoir rattrapé.

\- J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas sûr de moi ?

\- Oui !

\- Ah... Bah tant pis, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Jackson !

Toute la table se fit silencieuse et se tourna vers le numéro vingt-quatre, quelques sourires narquois s'épanouissant déjà sur les lèvres de certains.

\- Oh mon dieu, ça va être un carnage, souffla tout bas Scott en cachant à demi son visage avec sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stilinski ? demanda Jackson d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Veux-tu être mon cavalier pour le bal de l'hiver ? déglutit difficilement Stiles sous les regards moqueurs.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que toute la table n'explose en éclat de rire. Presque toute la table. Jackson, statufié, regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf un Stiles qui tremblait de stress malgré son sourire confiant. Scott sentait poindre la catastrophe mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par Theo. Celui-ci avait un éclat d'admiration dans l'oeil tandis qu'il regardait l'hyperactif. Peut-être que...

Les rires se calmèrent légèrement sous le silence du co-capitaine Whittemore et Scott en profita.

\- Theo Raeken, voulez-vous êtres mon cavalier ? demanda-t-il formellement à son tour avec un sourire tordu par le stress.

\- Oh mon dieu mais c'est une blague ? éclata l'une des filles présente avant que la table ne parte dans un nouveau fou rire, elle et les autres tables les entourant.

Stiles se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, de même que Scott. Jackson était toujours figé par le choc alors que Theo regardait étrangement son amant, la tête penchée, sans sourire et les yeux brillants.

\- Moi j'accepte, annonça brusquement le châtain, faisant se taire tous les éclats de rire.

Un immense, lumineux et incontrôlable sourire apparut sur le visage de Scott. Il tendit la main vers qui lui fit son sourire en coin légèrement moqueur avant de l'attraper. Scott le releva, le plaqua contre lui et l'entraîna dans un long et lent baiser langoureux au milieu de la cafeteria. Theo se laissa faire contre lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras pendant que le latino lui tenait les hanches.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent toutes grandes suite à cette surprenante révélations puis les regards se tournèrent tantôt vers Stiles tantôt vers Jackson. L'hyperactif regardait le blond avec espoir mais ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus sous la tension et l'angoisse.

\- Sérieusement Stilinski ? lâcha soudain Jackson d'une voix blanche. Tu oses me demander ça ?

\- Ouais. J'ose.

Stiles retint « l'espèce de connard » qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

\- Comme si la question se posait, ricana Jackson.

L'hyperactif sentit son visage chauffer comme jamais et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir quand un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le fit basculer vers l'arrière, sur les cuisses de Jackson.

\- Crétin, l'insulta gentiment celui-ci avant de l'embrasser.

Stiles sourit de soulagement et passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme, ignorant les hoquets de surprise autour de lui. Quand il le relâcha il avait l'impression d'irradier tellement il avait chaud et Scott était à peine mieux avec Theo qui lui avait mis une main aux fesses et ne comptait pas l'enlever de si tôt.

\- J'en déduis que c'est toi qui payes la limousine Stilinski, balança soudain Jackson.

Son petit ami blanchît avant que Jackson ne ricane en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Scott reçut un regard soulagé mais un brin effrayé de son ami auquel il ne put répondre que par les mêmes sentiments, Theo lui chuchotant peu ou prou la même chose à l'oreille. Pour rire ?

Dans quoi ils venaient encore de s'embarquer ?

.

Fin !

A moins que...

A suivre ! ;)

.

Ouaip... C'est pas que j'ai réellement menti quand j'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait que 13 chapitres ! A ce moment-là j'étais sincère ! Et puis... Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un dernier chap, avec moins d'humour mais carrément du fluff pour conclure tout ça ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Jamais deux sans trois...

Corrigé très rapidement.

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

Scott se regardait dans la glace tandis qu'il essayait de faire convenablement son nœud papillon. Le stress n'aidait évidemment pas ! Celui d'aller au bal de l'hiver. Avec quelqu'un. Avec un mec. Son mec.

Il avait l'impression que l'idée même d'aller au bal du lycée avec un homme à son bras allait le tuer sur place d'une combustion spontanée ! Il se rassurait comme il pouvait en se disant que Danny n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème, bien au contraire. Dire qu'il avait même dansé une fois avec lui pour tromper le coach Finstock…

Une rougeur un peu plus forte empourpra ses joues et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans le bout de tissu noir.

\- Dire que je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir comme ça après le départ de Allison, sourit Melissa avec tendresse depuis le pas de sa chambre.

\- Pourtant j'ai aussi été avec Kira, répondit Scott en laissant avec soulagement sa mère faire le nœud.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'étais vraiment pas dans le même état d'esprit, dit-elle en souriant. Là on croirait que tu vas à ton premier rendez-vous ! Alors que je sais que vous êtes déjà allé bien plus que ça…

\- Maman ! On avait dit qu'on en reparlait plus jamais, gémit Scott en cachant son visage.

\- Et me passer d'une occasion de me venger de toutes tes bêtises et toutes les frayeurs que tu as pu me faire avec Stiles ? Il n'y a aucune chance Scott.

\- Je ne te savais pas si cruel… fit son fils en sortant ses yeux de chiot.

\- Bien tenté, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas sur moi ! Maintenant, parlons de ce que tu ne feras pas au bal !

\- M'man…

Scott rougissait par avance de ce qui allait se dire.

\- Tu ne t'éclipseras pas dans un coin du lycée pour faire des choses avec Theo, tu ne te feras pas arrêter pour avoir fait ces mêmes choses dans un parc ou je ne sais où et je ne recevrais pas de coup de fil du proviseur ou de parents en colère parce qu'ils t'auront surpris dans une position équivoque avec lui !

\- Je vais mourir de honte maman…

\- Ça, fallait y penser avant ! Allez, tourne-toi que je vois si ce costume te va toujours aussi bien.

Scott se recula et se laissa examiné par sa mère sans se plaindre. Quand il revint vers elle avec un grand sourire, elle posait un regard triste sur lui. Trop triste pour l'occasion.

\- Ça va m'man ? C'est parce que je sors avec un homme que…

\- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout mon chéri, soupira Melissa. Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, je t'aimerais tout autant. Simplement… Je pensais te le dire après, que tu puisses profiter du bal mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera pire si je te l'apprend plus tard... C'est l'oncle de Theo, ce lui qui s'occupe de lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait… Déménager… Je suis désolé Scott. Je crois que tu as récupéré ma malchance en amour, soupira Melissa en caressa les boucles brunes de son fils.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit…

\- C'est l'occasion de voir ça avec lui ce soir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais je veux pas qu'il parte ! souffla Scott d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Scott avait l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds alors que sa mère le serrait contre elle. Un klaxonne résonna à l'extérieur dans la fraicheur de ce début de soirée.

\- Ta limousine est arrivée mon grand. Ecoute, quoi qu'il arrive, profite de cette soirée, elle est importante.

\- Oui maman, acquiesça Scott, un peu hagard.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en mode automatiques. Il découvrit la limousine, louée par Jackson et qu'ils se partageaient à quatre. Il monta à l'intérieur et y retrouva Stiles ainsi que le petit-ami de celui-ci.

\- Tu fais une tête de déterré mon pote… Ça va ?

\- Je… Ouais, ça va, se força à sourire Scott pour ne pas gâcher la soirée de son meilleur ami. Et toi ?

\- Du tonnerre ! Tu devineras jamais !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai toujours été mauvais pour enquêter ou jouer aux devinettes.

\- Ça concerne les vacances de Noël !

\- C'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire non plus, renifla Jackson qui était affalé avec classe au fond de la limousine.

\- Pour moi si ! Il vient passer les fêtes chez moi ! Les deux semaines ! Du coup on fêtera noël avec mon père et le nouvel an tous ensemble !

\- Ah ? Mais et tes parents ? demanda Scott.

\- Ils font un séjour à Londre, je leur ai dit que je préférais rester ici et ils n'ont pas insisté, expliqua le blond l'air de rien.

Scott ne manqua pas la main de Stiles qui alla prendre celle de Jackson et la serrer. Il ne manqua pas non plus les épaules du blond qui se détendirent ou ses doigts qui s'entrecroisèrent avec ceux de Stiles. Un sourire attendrit naquit malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

Et puis la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Theo et celui-ci les rejoignit. Aussitôt il s'assit à côté de Scott et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Prêt à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? s'exclama Stiles avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'accompagne mais j'ai jamais dit que je danserais avec toi, remarqua Jackson.

\- Hey !

\- Désolé, mais il y a des limites que je refuse de franchir dans le ridicule, même pour toi !

Jackson fit une grimace dégoûtée, Stiles bouda, leurs mains ne se desserrèrent pas et Scott sourit tout en laissant sa tête reposée contre l'épaule de Theo. Qui allait partir. Prochainement. Lui aussi. Comme Allison. Comme Kira.

La limousine s'arrêta devant le lycée et ils sortirent tel des rois du véhicule. Du moins Jackson sortit comme un roi ! Ils rejoignirent la soirée sous les regards envieux et étonnés, faisant naître moulte discussions et murmures sur leur passage. Scott et Stiles étaient plutôt mal à l'aise face à la popularité autre que sportive que leur offrait Jackson mais l'impassibilité de leur copain respectif les aida à rester calme.

Pour autant, Scott ne se sentait plus vraiment d'humeur à danser…

Il s'éclipsa rapidement jusqu'au bar à punch et but tout en observant Stiles et Jackson danser – car oui, Stiles avait finalement réussi à entraîner Jackson avec lui sur la piste de danse, mais cela n'empêchait pas le blond de faire comme s'il ne connaissait pas la pile électrique qui sautait à côté de lui.

\- Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Theo en se mettant devant lui, bras croisés.

\- Je…

Scott observa l'intérieur de son gobelet avec fascination.

\- Tu te lasses déjà de moi ? le questionna Theo avec un sourire ironique.

\- Non ! Mais je… Tu… Je suis au courant, lâcha brusquement Scott.

\- Au courant de ?

\- Ton oncle. Qui s'en va.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai du mal à… à le digérer. Que tu vas… Partir, avoua Scott, les yeux baissés.

Theo le regarda en clignant rapidement des yeux avant d'éclater brusquement de rire et d'enlacer son brun aux traits latino.

\- Qui a dit que je le suivais ? sourit Theo. Il s'en va mais maintenant je suis majeur. Moi je reste.

\- Vrai de vrai ? s'éclaira soudain Scott.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de quitter un gars comme toi qui sait si bien se servir de ses mains, répondit le châtain avec un rictus grivois.

Scott rougit mais se précipita sur les lèvres de Theo. Le baiser fut… Chaud. En tout cas il devait le paraître de l'extérieur puisqu'ils reçurent des sifflements appréciateur. Après quoi, emporté par l'euphorie, Scott emmena Theo danser.

Il n'écouta pas vraiment les recommandations de sa mère vers la fin de la soirée mais personne ne les découvrit alors tout allait bien...

.

Fin !

…

…

He bé non, toujours pas !

A suivre…

.

J'ai du mal à les lâcher, j'avoue…^^' encore un petit dernier et je m'arrête !

Désolé si j'ai pas répondu à une review mais là ça devient compliqué de répondre avec le manque de temps et je perds le compte X)


	15. Chapter 15

Le grand final ! et puis... tout le monde aime Danny ;)

Corrigé rapidement aussi (un autre passage sera fait plus tard)

.

Jamais deux sans trois

.

Scott était à table avec sa mère et son petit-ami devant une fabuleuse dinde au marron et un programme télé des plus mièvre à l'écran. Un sapin trônait dans un coin de la pièce légèrement décoré comme le reste de la maison. Le chaton de Theo, maintenant plus proche de l'adulte, ronronnait sur le canapé, étalé tel un pacha.

Tout était parfait de l'avis de Scott, vraiment parfait ! Même le pied de Theo, déchaussé, qui jouait avec sa cuisse. Même son pied à lui, tout aussi déchaussé, qui se perdait entre les jambes de son petit-copain.

\- Les garçons, soupira Melissa. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vois rien ?

Scott et Theo se redressèrent brusquement.

\- De quoi tu veux parler maman ? demanda le brun en essayant de paraître innocent.

\- On a un accord Scott. Dans la chambre, pas ailleurs. Le ailleurs comprenant le cinéma, le salon, les toilettes du lycées et le bureau du coach. Hé oui, je sais aussi ce que vous y avez fait au bal de l'hiver !

Scott rougit violement et regarda avec grand intérêt ses patates douces.

\- Tout est de ma faute Madame McCall, dit Theo, surprenant tout le monde. Vous avez fait du trop bon travail avec lui, résultat, je n'arrive pas à lui résister. Il est trop… Sexy, pour moi.

Scott se demandait si pouvait essayer de creuser le sol avec ses pieds… Il devait sûrement y avoir un moyen pour rendre cela possible et qu'il creuse un trou profond pour s'y cacher.

\- La jeunesse… soupira Melissa.

Le dîner reprit et il fallut bien cinq minutes avant que Scott et Theo ne recommencent à se taquiner sous la table. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas s'en empêcher…

000

.

Stiles, heureux comme tout, mettait lui aussi les petits plats dans les grands pour cette soirée du réveillon de Noël. Son père était là, ce qui en soi était déjà exceptionnel, mais Jackson aussi. Un Jackson grognon et bougon, mais un Jackson quand même. Un Jackson qui était son petit ami…

Un sourire idiot fleurit sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif en pensant à ça. Il était en couple. Avec un mec ok, chose qu'il n'avait pas spécialement vu venir… Mais il était en couple ! Avec le beau gosse du lycée ! (ex aequo avec son Scotty mais ils jouaient dans des catégories différentes et il préférait ne pas se prononcer pour Theo. Trop dangereux pour sa santé.)

\- Ça me fait étrange de te voir comme ça, fils, avoua son père venu chercher quelques plats.

\- Comme ça comment ? J'ai un truc bizarre sur la figure ? J'aurais pas dû mettre du gel ? Non, c'est ma chemise c'est ça ! C'est Jacks qui a insisté ! avoua Stiles en tirant sur le haut noir brodé de motif géométrique en fil argenté. En plus elle doit valoir le prix de ma jeep…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu es très bien ce soir, sourit le shérif, amusé.

\- Bah quoi alors ?

\- Disons que tu me rappelles… Moi. Quand ta mère et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter…

\- Plus personne de dit « fréquenter »…

\- … Ce sont mes vieux souvenir Stiles alors tais-toi.

L'hyperactif bouda et son père se rapprocha pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu me ramènes un garçon, encore moins un Whittemore…

\- Tu aurais préféré Greenberg ? Ou un prof genre Harris ?

\- Par pitié, je fais déjà assez de cauchemar sans que tu n'en rajoutes… grimaça le shérif. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que… Toi et lui… Vous êtes… Tu as l'air…

\- Je sais p'pa, le coupa à nouveau Stiles avant de faire un pas en avant pour l'enlacer.

L'étreinte se prolongea quelques minutes entre le shérif et son fils, sous le regard discret d'un Jackson un peu envieux mais pas jaloux.

\- Et je te promets que l'incident du cinéma ne se reproduira pas ! annonça Stiles en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis certain de ne pas vouloir en savoir plus…

\- Dommage, parce que ce soir Jackson reste dormir et que j'ai tout prévu, le lubrifiant et tout.

\- Oh miséricorde…

\- Ce soir, ton fils se fait dépuceler ! déclara Stiles tout heureux.

\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ça, souffla me shérif avec lassitude.

\- Et moi donc, fit Jackson en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Moi je vous laisse hein… Mais ne commencez rien ici ! On mange sur cette table ! rappela sévèrement le père de Stiles avant de partir.

\- Tu veux pas ? demanda l'hyperactif d'une voix éteinte.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel mais ouvrit rapidement les bras dans lesquels Stiles courut se refugier, toute fausse tristesse disparut de son visage.

\- Bien sûr que si Foxie, souffla Jackson à oreille.

Stiles frissonna des pieds à la tête. Tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée allait s'avérer compliqué…

000

La fête battait son plein dans le hangar sous le regard souriant de Danny. Pour la soirée du nouvel an il avait organisé une fête bien particulière en misant sur la peinture fluo et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela avait du succès !

Il sourit tout particulièrement en voyant un groupe de quatre, torse nu et couvert de peinture. Les deux siamois McCall et Stilinski, inséparable quoi qu'il arrive et en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire remarquer, accompagné de leur petit copain respectif dont son meilleur ami.

Danny s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, au moins pour féliciter Jackson vu sa légère raideur dans ses mouvements, quand un type passa devant lui. Ou plutôt deux types, identiques, dont l'un lui avait fait un clin d'œil aguicheur…

Bah, Jackson n'avait plus besoin de son aide maintenant !

.

Fin

.

Véritablement cette fois XD

Mais je ferais d'autres Stackson, promis X) et d'autres fics humour, ça je sais faire ;)


End file.
